The Last Goodbye
by twistiek
Summary: Elena confronts Damon before she is taken by Klaus. Watch out! Lemons! No longer just a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**One shot…I struggled with where I was going to fit this into the story but I think this works. Or at least you can pretend with me for the sake of some D/E action. :P I couldn't take watching last week's episode for the two of them to be SO close to admitting their feelings for each other and the stupid Stefan butted in. So we got rid of him for a while. ;)**

**Big ole fat Lemon here…rated M for a reason so be aware!**

**I own nothing except the words written in this fan fic. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p><em>Kiss me, please kiss me,<br>But kiss me out of desire, babe, and not consolation.  
>Oh, you know it makes me so angry 'cause I know that in time<br>I'll only make you cry, this is our last goodbye._

Elena and Stefan had arrived back at the boarding house just after sunset. Stefan heard Damon stomping around upstairs, probably pouting and agreed to leave Elena alone just for a short while to hunt.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked one more time before walking out the door.

Elena stood in the hallway entrance, arms folded around her waist. She gave him a gentle smile. "I'll be fine Stefan. Damon is here in case something happens and you need to hunt."

"I would just grab a blood bag but I've had two already today." He frowned, remembering the reason behind those blood bags. "I need to keep a balance between animal and human blood so I stay under control." He explained.

Elena took a step toward him. "Its okay. I understand. Go. I'll be here when you get back."

Stefan frowned, hoping she was right. "Okay." He gave her one last look and walked out the front door of the boarding house, disappearing into the woods.

Elena stood for a moment, wondering what to do while she waited. Typically she would sit down with a book or hang out in Stefan's room. Tonight she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts for too long. It was too dangerous.

She decided to go and talk to Damon. He'd already done the worst so what else was there to fear with just talking to him? Elena made her way up the stairs and lingered in Damon's doorway as he stood at his dresser. He was shirtless and rummaging around for a new one. He picked one out, slammed the drawer and spun around.

"What now? Have you come to tell me how I've ruined your life? Well keep it to yourself. I'm not in the mood." He snapped at her and he pulled the shirt over his head.

She was immediately thankful to be talking to a fully clothed Damon. It was much less distracting. "Actually, I came up here to ask for your help."

"Oh now you want my help? What happened to 'It's my life Damon. My choice'?" He threw back at her.

"Well, that was before you took it upon yourself to give me your blood, taking _my_ choice away." She put her hands on her hips. Damon walked over to her, invading her personal space.

"I'm sorry Elena. I really am. I hope you can believe me when I tell you that I wish there was another way but _you_ made it clear there wasn't."

Elena sighed. Damon obviously wasn't good with apologies. "We can't change it. Its done so whatever. I just want you to make sure I don't hurt anyone. Afterwards…"

Damon met her eyes. "Of course. Just don't tell me you want to join Stefan's bunny brigade."

Elena crinkled her nose at the thought of killing an innocent creature. Oh she wasn't going to be good at this vampire thing. "I don't think I could do that." She stood up straighter, accepting this was her fate. "I'll just drink bagged blood like you guys. I just want to know you'll keep me away from my family and friends. I saw how Caroline was and I don't want to go through that."

Damon reached out to Elena's shoulder. "I will do my best. I'm sure Stefan will help and after our little tiff I'd hate to get in his way."

Elena shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. "Stefan loves me like this. I don't think he'll be okay with me as a vampire. He says he was always wondering if I would turn but I really don't believe him."

Damon scoffed.

"Think about it Damon. He hates Katherine. Katherine is basically me as a vampire. I'll become Katherine when I'm turned. I doubt he'll feel the same." She looked into Damon's penetrating blue eyes. She felt like they gazed into her soul. "But you, you owe me now. No matter how awful I am as a vampire you have to take care of me because _you_ did this."

Damon gave her a grave look and nodded. He knew exactly what he'd done but he also knew the alternative would kill him. He could walk around on this earth without Elena in his life. Alive or undead, he had to keep her around. "You do realize though that you won't become a manipulative bitch like Katherine just because you turn, right? I'm sure she was like that before she became a vampire. The woman is just pure evil."

Elena walked over to Damon's bed and sat down. She was tired from her trek with Stefan. "I'm not so sure about that. I mean I have you two at each other's throats like Katherine does. I care about you both a lot. How am I any better?"

"You're not Katherine." Damon sternly said to Elena. He was sick of this girl comparing herself to that demon woman. "And don't lie, you hate me." He smirked trying to get a smile from the goddess now sitting on his bed.

She frowned. "I do not hate you Damon. You drive me insane. You make me furious about 90% of the time but I don't hate you." She softly added. "I could never hate you." Damon was in front of her before she could process what was happening. He had his hands on her face and was looking at her with those pleading blue eyes. "But then, there are times when you show me your other side…your human side or what's left of it." She smiled slightly. "These are the times I hold onto Damon."

He couldn't help himself. She was admitting her feelings for him. He couldn't pass up the opportunity, especially given the situation that lay in front of them. His lips descended on hers before he could stop himself and before she could say no. She hesitated at first, but didn't pull back. He took that as a sign she cared, more than he realized. Elena was shocked at first by the kiss but then she realized she had asked for it. She had admitted to Damon aloud how she felt about him. She had been in denial for so long but realizing this was her last day as a human, she was awakening to the feelings hidden inside her.

She moaned a bit as Damon pulled away and looked into her eyes. He needed to know she wanted this. The last time he'd started something she pulled away and shot him down. It killed him, so much so that he killed Jeremy. Oops. He had to know she wanted him.

"Elena, I've hurt you enough. I don't want to hurt you any more."

She knew exactly what he meant. "Did I ask you to stop?" She slightly smirked as he remembered exactly who he was dealing with. She wasn't some fragile little girl that Stefan fawned over. She was a feisty woman…stupid at times, but a fireball. Her eyes lingered on his lips as she craved more of him. The soft kiss they'd just shared had not satisfied her in any way. It just left her realizing how much she was missing, how much she wanted Damon. He watched her as she pressed her lips together. He'd seen that look before, just never on Elena's face. He couldn't wait any longer as he pressed his lips to hers once again.

This kiss was much different from the first one. It was desperate and hungry. The two of them had been spending months ignoring the sexual tension between them and suddenly the ticking time bomb they'd been ignoring went off. Damon's hands took a hold of Elena's face once again and then tangled in her hair. Elena slipped her hands under the thin, black t-shirt Damon had just put on as she explored his chest and back with her hands. It felt like there was an electrical current between the two of them as the sexual energy filled the room.

Damon used his vampire speed to pick Elena up from her seated location on his bed and place her in the middle of the giant mattress so she was looking up at him. He moved his body between her thighs, eliciting a groan from her. He smirked as he pulled away from their hungry kisses. Quickly though her breath was taken away as he moved to her neck and began placing soft yet needy kisses along her neck and collarbone. "God Elena. You don't know how long I've dreamed about this; dreamed about you."

Elena instantly felt a pang of guilt as she realized she had fantasized about him as well. "Now I'm really turning into Katherine." She mumbled and huffed as she struggled with her conscious.

"Shh, don't say her name. Its bad enough you look like her." He whispered against her skin as his hands roamed all over her body.

"Damon!" She smacked his shoulder.

Damon laughed and met her eyes again with his classic smirk. "Kidding love. Come here." His eyes were devilish and hungry as he explored her mouth again. Elena couldn't remember the last time a guy had elicited this kind of response from her body. She was aching in places she didn't know existed. She felt lost in his touch as his hands ghosted along her breasts and then down to her waistline. Elena took the opportunity to tangle her fingers in his hair until he pulled away and sat up on his knees. She instantly missed his weight over her body and couldn't believe how she craved his touch.

"Kill the pouty lips, I'm just moving things along." Damon rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip and she laughed softly. She hadn't realized she'd been pouting. He stripped himself of his shirt and she found herself gawking at his washboard abs.

"Like the show?" He smirked again and did that eye thing that drove her nuts. She fought back by sitting up a bit and pulling off her own shirt, revealing a lacy, black bra. Damon let out a low growl as she giggled and he attacked her lips once more. As he moved down to her neck again and sucked on her pulse point she whimpered and felt an ache between her legs. While watching him move to savor her breasts she began unbuckling his belt and she quickly had her hand wrapped around him.

"God Elena." He responded with a groan as she gently stroked him. Her small hands were perfect. "Sorry, I'm just moving things along she joked back at him."

"Don't ever apologize for taking what you want." He whispered onto her soft mounds. Before she knew it, he had removed her bra and taken one of her round nipples in his mouth. She arched her back against him and softly moaned as he did the same with her other breast. His hands moved down to her waist and undid her jeans. She let him out of her grasp as she helped shimmy out of her skinny jeans, removing her shoes at the same time.

Damon rolled them over so he was beneath her, now naked and she was straddling him with nothing but her soaked panties between them. "Wow," she breathed as she looked down at all that was Damon Salvatore.

He grew even more and grinned back at her. "Remember, I'm the bigger brother. I mean older brother."

She playfully slapped his chest and then groaned as his hands gripped her hips, pressing himself against her most sensitive spot. "Damon." She moaned as she rolled her head back. She leaned down and began kissing his chest.

"I need to be inside you." He growled as she nipped at his stomach, her hair tangled in his fingers.

"You're so impatient." She whined as she crawled back up to look him in the eyes. He laughed and ripped her panties off of her, painlessly, in one motion.

"Damon!" She shouted.

"Shh, you'll forget about those in a minute." He grabbed her hips and guided her wet center onto his manhood. She moaned while she adjusted to him and began riding him, slowly, grinding her hips. He rolled his head back in pleasure as he kept a firm grip on her waist. "God Elena. You feel so fucking good." He moaned.

She took a minute to watch him enjoy her as she rode him a tad faster this time. She felt quite good that she could make Damon respond like this, him being a sex god and all. Her smirk was quickly wiped off her face as he flipped them over and began pounding into her. "Damon!" She screamed as she felt so close to that edge. Sex with Stefan had been good but nothing in comparison to this. She wasn't sure what an orgasm was or if she'd ever had one before this moment. Damon smirked as he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Wasn't expecting to come so soon huh?" He guessed. He decided to push the envelope and sat up a bit so he could sneak his hand between them and rub Elena in her most sensitive spot. She immediately responded, gripping her legs tighter around his waist and leaving claw marks on his shoulders. "Oh God!" She shouted as he pounded her into her first orgasm of the night.

The two of them continued like this, changing positions every few moments until Damon felt he couldn't take much more. Elena was lying underneath him when he held himself over her, slowing down for a moment. "Don't stop." She begged.

"Open your eyes." He softly asked. She did as he said although she was so close to blacking out from the intense pleasure. He watched her as he increased his speed and she came for one last time. He came along with her, his blue eyes on her the entire time. He kissed her once more before she said, "You didn't bite me."

"Did you want me to?"

She shrugged, unsure of her answer. "I just figured."

"Maybe next time," he smiled, bringing his lips to hers again. He had finally won what he believed to be his. There was no way he was going to let her go now.

* * *

><p><strong>Song lyrics are from Jeff Buckley's The Last Goodbye. <strong>

**So, what did you think? This was my first time writing a lemon and sharing it with anyone. I've done this for fun in my original stories before but never for an audience. Hehe. **

**I honestly didn't plan to start two stories this weekend, let alone one so I'm shocked at the creative juices that are flowing right now. Crazy! I was going to make this a one shot but I have ideas to continue it if you're interested. Let me know, oh and reviews make me write more! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are in…the people want more! lol Seriously though, thank you to everyone who read my first 'public' smut scene. I was a bit nervous so it was good to know you liked it!**

**So I'm struggling with this one because at this point, in Damon's mind, he has bought Elena some time since he took Caroline and Tyler from Klaus. Spoiler alert! Klaus always has a plan B. It took some time for me to get these two to the point where our lovely TV show placed us. I don't want to change the story in this…just wanted to add to it. So hopefully this wasn't too boring for everyone. Depending on what happens this Thursday, I may throw in some more extra D/E loveliness. ;)**

**Remember, this story is rated M for a reason. If you didn't figure that out after the last chapter then I can't help you. lol**

**As always, I own nothing except the words written in this fan fic. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p><em>I love you.<br>But I'm afraid to love you…_

I Love you  
>But I'm afraid to love - you...<br>I'm afraid...

Oh... That was so real

Damon held Elena in a lover's embrace for a few moments as they both caught their breath. He wasn't one to cuddle after sex, but this wasn't just sex…it was Elena.

"I should go." Elena said, although she stayed in his embrace.

Damon however pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed. "To Stefan?" He darkly replied.

"No." She shook her head, knowing that her relationship with Stefan ended today. He wouldn't accept her as a vampire, he barely accepted himself. And she wouldn't toy with both brothers. It wasn't fair to any of them. She had to face the music. "To Klaus. He'll be waiting for me." She stood up and began searching for her clothes.

Damon crossed the floor to pull her into his arms and pushed her hair from her face. "No, you don't have to. I took care of some things. There won't be a sacrifice now." He softly said.

"Damon what'd you do?" She asked, meeting his piercing gaze.

"I took his werewolf and vampire out of the equation." He flatly replied.

"Who? Katherine? Is she dead?" She tried to hide the happiness in her voice but she wasn't successful.

"Unfortunately no. He had kidnapped Tyler and Caroline. It's a long story. I was coming back to the house to get cleaned up and change when you came home and attacked me." She frowned at his implication and he just laughed. "Bottom line, he can't perform the ritual without them. So you, my dear, are safe."

"So you mean I won't become a vampire?" Elena's heart raced.

"No. Unless you want to." He frowned. _She was going back to Stefan._ That was all he could think. This was a one-time deal and it was over. _Better treasure the moment, Damon_, he thought.

Elena was confused. She had told Stefan she wasn't ready to become a vampire because she truly wasn't ready for an eternity with him. Damon, on the other hand, was another story.

"I don't know what I want. I do know I want it to be my choice when or if I do." She stated and he smiled. That's the Elena he knew so well. "I should let you get cleaned up." He began as he pulled away and walked toward the bathroom. He turned on the shower so the water could heat up and gathered a couple of towels from a nearby cabinet. Elena stood in the other room, watching Damon. She knew she should probably _want_ to go back to Stefan but all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Damon and never let go. She bit her lip as her eyes wandered down to Damon's lower half.

"You know you don't have to gawk on the sidelines. You can come join me." He taunted as he stepped into the shower. Elena couldn't help herself. She crossed the room and opened the shower door to join him, shutting the door and wrapping her hands around him to grasp his firm ass. "Well, look who decided to get a little dirty." He smirked but couldn't hide the fact that he knew this meant Elena wasn't completely ready to run back into Stefan's arms.

"I'm in here to clean up." She smirked back. "I'm just starting with your ass." She gave him a playful squeeze.

Damon grew hard with her hands gripping him. Oh she was going to be the end of him and he knew it, but he'd rather die (again) at her marvelous hand than go back to his life before tonight. He bent down and kissed her passionately, yet gently. He took his time to explore her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her. He made gentle patterns with his fingers on her back until he couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed her hips and pulled her body into his. She moaned into their kiss and moved her hands into his hair to keep a firmer grasp on him as well.

Damon moved to press Elena up against the shower wall as he started an assault on her neck. Elena responded my gently nipping at his ear and reaching her hand between them to give him a squeeze. He softly growled in her ear and she giggled. "You really shouldn't giggle when I growl."

"Why? I love when you growl." She spoke as she stroked him.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He asked as he pushed her harder against the tile wall causing her to lose her grip on him and cling to his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Maybe," she began and then thought about it. Most people would be afraid of Damon, but she knew he would never hurt her. "Well probably but you love it."

Damon fought the urge to tell her just how much he loved her craziness, how much he loved her completely. Instead he looked her in the eye as he pressed the tip of his erection into her hot, wet core. Elena wiggled her hips to take in more of him but he waited. "Damon, please." She whined.

"One time could be chalked off as a mistake Elena, but this…this can't be forgotten." He said, looking at her in all seriousness.

Elena was dying. She wanted him, all of him and she wanted him _now._ "Please, Damon. I would rather die than forget any of this. I need you." Damon drove himself into her hard and fast at her words, filling her completely. She held onto him with all she had as the steam surrounded them, making the air thick and warm. The water continued to beat down on Damon's back and dotted Elena's face. He kissed her again, letting his tongue explore her mouth until she moaned and wiggled her hips.

"What is it?" He playfully asked, keeping still inside her even though it was killing him. He wanted to hear her beg.

"You know what I want." She breathed.

"Tell me. I want to hear you say it."

Elena moaned. "I want you to make love to me Damon. I want you to pound me into oblivion so I forget everything outside of these walls." She looked into his stunned face and added, "please."

Damon was taken aback at first. He expected her to be crude and asked to be fucked. But this wasn't one of his sorority girls. This was Elena and she had just asked for him to 'make love to her.' He was going to do just that. He moved in and out of her slowly at first, as he nipped at her neck. He could hear the rush of her blood and fought back the urge to bite into her warm flesh.

He began pounding into her harder as she cried out his name. "Do it." She groaned as she recovered from the first of what would become many intense orgasms.

He knew exactly what she meant but he also understood the consequences of taking Elena's blood. Stefan might eventually get over Damon screwing his girlfriend since Damon was like that but he would not forgive him for this. _Ah hell_, he thought, _I've already given her my blood, fuck it. _Damon continued his quick rhythm as he allowed his face to change. His sharp teeth ghosted over her skin, causing Elena to jerk in anticipation. He held her firmly in place and bit down, knowing he was inside Elena in so many ways at this moment. She whimpered at first from the pain but quickly began feeling waves of pleasure rippling through her body. Elena had always been curious about what it would be like to have someone bite her during sex. Stefan had been too afraid he'd lose control so Elena let it go. But after Caroline raved about how amazing it was she had become even more intrigued.

Damon pulled away, not taking much but he would never forget the taste of Elena. It was indescribably amazing. He kissed her neck as he drove into her hard, faster and before they knew it they were both screaming each other's names and tumbling over the edge into oblivion.

Elena let her legs fall back down to support her but found she was unable to stand at the moment. Damon held her up with one hand while he braced himself against the shower wall with the other.

"That was…" Elena breathed. … "Amazing!"

"Told ya." Damon winked. "I've been trying to get you to do that for months. Don't you wish you would have listened to me now?"

Elena laughed and Damon kissed her forehead. "We better get cleaned up."

The pulled apart and Damon stepped fully into the water while Elena grabbed a bottle of Damon's shampoo. She savored the fact that it smelled like him and then realized that Stefan would immediately know what had happened between the two of them. _Wait, Stefan_… she thought. "Damon? How long does it usually take Stefan to feed?" She'd lost track of time but knew he shouldn't be gone this long. She had flashbacks to the last time he'd disappeared for too long and was taken by the tomb vampires.

Damon rinsed of his hair from the shampoo he'd worked in and switched places with Elena. "Not this long."

"You don't think he's downstairs…" she trailed off as she flushed with the thought of the humiliation she would feel if he'd been listening this entire time.

Damon listened for a moment. "No, the house is quiet." The look on his face said enough as Elena quickly finished up and stepped out of the shower. Damon followed and handed her a towel, while wrapping one around his waist and walking into his bedroom to gather clothes.

"This isn't good." Elena gathered her clothes and began getting dressed, fearing the worst.

Damon pulled jeans and a t-shirt on and stepped into his shoes. He was hoping Stefan was just having a hard time finding something bigger than a squirrel to snack on but worried there was more too it. They were just that damn unlucky. He froze when he heard footsteps outside.

"What?" Elena asked, noticing his head cocked toward the window.

"Someone is outside." He said as a deeply concerned look passed over his face. Elena quickly slipped her shoes back on and made her way downstairs, fully dressed but with wet hair soaking her shirt.

"Its probably Stefan," she said. Elena rushed to the front door to meet Stefan and begin the process of explaining what just happened. She knew he'd be furious but she didn't want to lie to him. Damon quickly followed and stopped her at the front door when she opened it.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"If it's Stefan he'll come inside."

"I'm sure it is him. Let me meet him outside and talk to him first. Please." She pleaded, meeting his eyes.

Damon relented and let her go, against his instincts. Something didn't feel right. It was then that Klaus decided to show himself outside the house, Stefan in his grip.

"Come on out Elena." He sang with a cat that caught the vampire grin.

Damon grabbed Elena pulling her back into the house while eyeing his brother. He knew that look. Stefan had been weakened but could tell something was going on between Damon and Elena. Hell he could probably smell it from where he stood. Damon felt a pang of guilt as Klaus gripped his baby brother.

"Damon, let me go." She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her tight.

"Elena, if you leave this house he will take you from me." He pleaded with his eyes. Elena glanced to Stefan and then back to Damon. She couldn't choose. No matter what happened she cared about Stefan.

"Damon, you said yourself that you fixed this." She squeezed his hand as he let her go. He felt he had no choice. And she was right, Klaus could try and take her but he couldn't do the sacrifice without Caroline or Tyler.

Elena approached Klaus carefully as Damon trailed behind with his _life sucks_ look on his face.

"Elena, no." Stefan groaned.

"Its okay. I'm the one you want." She said to Klaus.

"That's right dear. Now come this way and I'll hand over your little boy toy. But say goodbye because you won't be seeing him again." Klaus gave them all a creepy smile as Elena stepped forward.

Damon grabbed her arm. "Elena, please."

Elena turned, meeting Damon's eyes. "Damon, its okay." She put a hand up to his face and he closed his eyes at her touch. She gave him a knowing look and he realized she knew he'd come for her after Stefan was safe. He always came for her.

Damon reluctantly let go as Klaus threw Stefan forward and he landed on the ground. Damon bent down to help his brother up and when he stood back up and looked at the end of the driveway, they were gone. Stefan let out a moan of pain and Damon helped him into the house.

"Damon," Stefan began.

"Don't Stefan. I took care of it; Klaus can't perform the ritual without his vampire or werewolf. I'll go find her and get her back. Go downstairs and grab a blood bag or two and lay down." Damon deposited Stefan on the couch inside the boarding house living room and took off for Alaric's apartment at vampire speed.

He wasn't going to say goodbye to Elena tonight. He had no intention of saying goodbye to her ever.

* * *

><p><strong>And that leaves us right where the actual show picks up. Is it Thursday yet?<strong>

**Song lyrics are from So Real by Jeff Buckley (On a Jeff Buckley kick this week. His lyrics are my muse! Too bad he's not around to write more).**

**Ok I seriously did not mean to write that much smut in this chapter but those two, I just can't seem to keep them apart. Hehe. I won't be updating this again until AFTER Thursday's episode so savor this little goodie. ;)**

**I will be updating my other story, Summer Steam hopefully soon. My work schedule has taken a toll on me this week so I'm searching for time and inspiration. I promise I'll have another chapter up by this weekend though, if not sooner.**

**Reviews make me smile. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've been sitting here, staring at a blank word document for about ½ a day, determined to write a new chapter for this story. But it just wouldn't come. Finally, finally these characters took me on their next journey. I hope you like it!**

**Oh and raise your hand if you LOVE LOVE LOVED the finale like I did. Just praying they don't screw this up next season. Elena and Damon deserve a chance while Stefan is off draining bodies with Klaus. Hehe, sucks to be Stefan. Pun intended. ;)**

**Finally, I am still astounded by how many people read/like/ favorite my stories. I am honored. This site is filled with so many awesome writers and for you to spend your time on my story makes my heart swell. Ok, enough of that. Here's your story!**

* * *

><p>Elena was safe. It was over. She wasn't a vampire or dead, she was in Damon's arms. Yes, she'd lost her aunt, the only stable thing in her life right now but she was alive, Stefan and Damon were unharmed and wait, was Bonnie okay? What about Jeremy? Alaric? She felt like there was so much she didn't know.<p>

"Damon?" She murmured into his chest. Wow he was holding her tight.

"Hmm?" He asked petting her hair, thrilled she was alive, breathing and not a vampire.

"You're kind of squishing me." She tried to wiggle free.

"Oh, sorry." He loosened his grasp but didn't pull away. He couldn't. He wanted to hold her forever. Any other time he would chide himself for being so _caring_ but not today. Not when he nearly lost her.

"Is everyone okay? Is Stefan okay?" She looked into his eyes.

He nodded. "Stefan is fine. But Jenna…" he trailed off. He worried maybe her memory had faltered in the spell to save her life. He was not looking forward to reminding her that only guardian had been turned then killed. Talk about a bad day.

"I know." She said moments before breaking down. Everything was becoming so real. The image of Jenna being staked and turning grey before her permeated her thoughts. She sobbed into his chest.

"Damon?" She heard Jeremy's voice in front of her. Damon turned and glanced at Jeremy. "John is gone. We need to figure out what to do."

As much as Damon wanted to continue to comfort Elena he knew they needed to take care of Jenna and John's bodies. It was the right thing to do. He looked down at the girl entwined in his arms, exhausted and broken. "Elena, Jeremy is going to take you home. I've got to take care of some things with Alaric. I'll be by a little later. Okay?"

He pulled away just enough to see her acknowledge the words he had spoken. When she nodded and her crying slowed for a moment he got up and walked outside to meet Alaric, standing over a collapsed John. Damon gave a scowl and the two of them got to work.

Inside, Jeremy stepped in and sat beside Elena as she sobbed harder, once again. "Jer, I'm so sorry. I did all I could but he still…" She couldn't bring herself to finish. Jeremy pulled Elena into a side hug.

"Elena, stop right there. You did all you could. You even died. I'm just glad you're safe." He sighed and waited for Elena to cry until she could cry no more.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elena lie awake on a tear stained pillow. Stefan had come to tell them that Elijah and Klaus had gotten away and she felt like Jenna had suffered and died for nothing. It was all a joke. Then the way Stefan acted toward her told her that he knew something had happened between her and Damon. She didn't even want to get into it. She just knew she wanted Damon; wanted him to hold her and tell her it was all an awful dream. But it wasn't, it was all very real.<p>

She recalled hearing Damon ask about her outside her door and Stefan had mumbled something she couldn't quite hear. Damon had left and Stefan had returned to her side until she pretended she was okay enough to sleep alone and told him he could go home. Since his departure she stared at the ceiling, fighting with her own mind. Alone, pretending to be asleep and wishing she had stayed dead. It was an awful thought but it kept crossing her mind. _You wouldn't feel this pain if you hadn't come back. You'd be in a better place now, possibly with Jenna._ She thought. Elena couldn't help but think those thoughts, the anger, depression and bitterness beginning to overwhelm her. She remembered these feelings of grief from her parents' death but when they felt so real again she couldn't just push them away. She was contemplating finding her journal and writing it all down to see if it made her feel better when there was a knock at her door. Before Elena could answer Damon was leaning in her doorframe. Even in her grief he looked absolutely delicious.

Elena felt her heart skip a beat, knowing she wanted to be in his embrace at the moment.

"I figured I'd find you sleeping." He furrowed his brow at her.

She shrugged.

He walked in and sat on her bed, in front of her as she sat up to meet his gaze. His hand reached out and cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "It's been a long day. You should try to rest."

She shook her head, afraid of opening her mouth for fear of the tears falling again.

"Why not?" He continued to stroke her face from her forehead to her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear as he went. He wanted nothing more than to compel her to forget about the entire day but he knew she wouldn't have that.

She took a breath, willing herself not to sob. "I keep picturing it. And then I think about her room next door. I think about how its empty and how it will always be empty and I just think about my parents and it's all, its too much Damon." Her bottom lip quivered but she held back the tears.

He pulled her into an embrace, petting the back of her hair. "It could have been a lot worse." He said thinking about how she looked in her death. "I could have lost you."

"I'm so selfish for being saved. We should have saved Jenna."

"We knew there would be loss of life Elena. There aren't enough spells to save everyone. Besides Jenna would not have wanted to live like _this._" He thought about the irony of Alaric having two of his past flames turned to vampire and then killed. Poor bastard.

"I don't deserve to be saved." Elena mumbled into Damon's shirt, fully embracing the darkness of her grief at the moment. Anyone else would have missed what she said. But Damon heard and quickly pulled her away, softly growling in the process.

"Don't say that, don't even think it. You don't get to be depressed right now. You can be sad, hysterical or even pissed off if you want but you do not get to be suicidal. John traded his life for you. I spent all night thinking you'd come back as a vampire and hate me for eternity and Stefan has wanted to stake me since yesterday. So pick a different emotion Elena." He spat at her, holding onto her shoulders and staring into her eyes as if he were compelling her to accept his speech.

Elena sat looking at him, stunned for a moment. "I'm not worth it though." She whispered.

"Elena. Please don't do this. What on earth makes you think you're not worth it?" He nearly begged.

"I'm so selfish. I allowed you and Stefan to be so selfish with me, making anyone do anything to save me. In the meantime Stefan wonders what is going on between us and…"

"So this is all about Stefan?" Damon released her and walked to the window. If she was going to talk about her love for his whiny little brother he didn't want to look at her in the eye while she did it. Ugh.

"No, it's about us too." Elena stood up and walked over to Damon, touching his arm and luring him to turn around. If there was one thing she wanted to fight for it was Damon. He was the only aspect of her life that still made her actually feel alive.

"Please don't act like I'm rejecting you. I don't want to string you both along. I just don't know how to wrap my mind around my feelings right now with all these other emotions thrown in the mix. I just need some time. Please."

Her begging eyes did a number on his dead heart. "I don't give women time, Elena. I don't get into mushy relationships like Stefan. I don't do dates, flowers, any of that shit either." He sighed as her face fell and her hand dropped from his arm. He stepped forward and pulled her into his grasp. "But I'm fucking insane about you so I guess people change, right?" He smirked for a moment and then captured her lips before she had a chance to answer.

She was going to answer him regardless. Damon Salvatore was crazy for her and she knew that meant more than she realized. It meant she would always be safe, would always be cared for and would always,_ always_ be ridiculously turned on like she was at this moment. She let her mind melt into only thoughts about his lips and hands as he explored her mouth with his expert tongue and his hands roamed her body. For the first time in what felt like days she felt free again. She felt warm and hazy with pleasure as his lips moved to her neck; his hand massaging one of her breasts and flicking at her nipple through her thin t-shirt. Her breath hitched in her throat and she realized it hadn't even been a day since they'd last been together, twice. Katherine was right, Damon was the hot one but Elena knew that wasn't the only reason she wanted him, connected with him. They had something more.

She reached between them and undid his button fly and zipper, reached inside and quickly wrapped her hands around him. He hissed and captured her lips again, roughly claiming her mouth as his own as she gently stroked him. She pulled away, still working her hands as she whispered to his lips, still centimeters away from hers. "I want you inside me."

He growled and sped them over to the bed. Elena blinked and she was straddling a smirking Damon.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She laughed softly and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her perfect breasts for him. The cool, night air in her room made her perk up as he drank in this picture of her.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think I'll ever get used to you talking dirty to me." He smirked. She smiled and tossed her hair to the side, enjoying seeing this side of Damon.

"God you're perfect." He breathed, gripping her waist. She blushed and he smirked even more. He was fantasizing about all that he could do to her when she leaned down and began to lick a trail from his stomach up to his neck. Her hands moved over his chest and up into his hair as she sucked gently on his neck and he groaned. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was grateful for her life or if he was just getting soft but something made him want to savor the moment with her. Typically, he'd be plunging himself inside a girl by now, having his way and moving along. However Elena made him want to take his time and soak up this feeling. Love. He knew well before tonight that he was in love with Elena Gilbert but he hadn't experienced her response to his love. He never experienced what it was like to love someone and have them in your arms, loving you back. Or so that's what he thought she was doing. Elena knew something was different with Damon; he wasn't rushing, he was drinking her in. She smiled as she softly kissed his lips and then moved to nip his earlobe and kiss her way back down his chest, stomach and reached back into his boxers momentarily before Damon flipped them over so he was hovering over her. He smoothly pulled her shorts and panties in one quick movement and stood up to de-cloth himself. Elena waited, as in a flash he was naked and standing over her. She instantly grew moist at the sight of him. Damon took the briefest moment to realize his arm was exposed and she could find out about the werewolf bit eating its way into his skin. He noted the darkness of the room and calculated that Elena's human eyes wouldn't spot his mark. He quickly descended upon her before she realized his hesitation and captured her lips once again in a bruising kiss. She moaned into his mouth as her hips came off the bed in attempt to connect with his body.

"Patience, Elena. Don't I always give you want you want?" He smirked at her as he ran a hand down to caress her thigh.

She huffed. "Yes, but in your own time. It's been a long day Damon. When my mind wasn't on the tragedy hanging over our heads it was on _you. Please._" She begged gripping his shoulder with painful force.

He chuckled and positioned himself at her entrance. "Fine, you asked for it." He drove into her, hard and completely filling her. She whimpered and then moaned his name. He waited for her to recover before moving again. "I warned you." He smirked. She nodded and wiggled her hips, telling him to continue. He moved again and fell into a slow rhythm until it wasn't enough to satisfy either of them. A sweat built up between their bodies as he made love to her, gazing into her eyes, only the sounds of sex filling the room. Damon knew in this moment it was enough to hold her, make her his. Enough that she wanted him now. He knew he would hold onto it and no matter if he lived or died it was enough.

They both fell over the edge into pure bliss together, shouting each other's names, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

Damon began to move away and Elena gripped harder. "No, not yet." She said and he worried that she knew about the bite. He was nearly ready to confront her when she sighed, kissed his shoulder and said "I feel complete right now. I'm not ready for you to take that away yet." He kissed her forehead and enjoyed the moment.

After a few more minutes he rolled over and she rolled along with him, curling into his side. He was grateful it was on his 'good' arm. "Do you want to shower?" He asked her softly.

She shook her head. "I'm too tired. Will you stay?"

"Of course." He replied. Knowing he'd need to leave before the morning; be dressed before she could see his arm and before Stefan appeared. But for now he would stay.

He pulled a blanket up, over them and listened as her breathing changed and she fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow he would worry about dying. Today he just wanted to hold the love of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sappy? I know. Sorry, I'm channeling sensitive Damon from our lovely finale. ;)<strong>

**Ok so I have a plan to add another chapter or two so depending on my week I should get to update before my upcoming vacation. I will not be updating for at least 10 whole days at the end of the month into the first of June so soak it up people!**

**I don't know if I'll update SS between now and then. It depends. I'm dealing with some personal stress right now and it's hard for me to write like that (not smut obviously). That story has a whole other feeling so we'll see…**

**PS. I love you all and love it even more when you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've given you a long, lemony chapter to ask your forgiveness! Real life has gotten crazy and I've been struggling with this chapter. I've wanted to write more but didn't want to ruin what the CW gave us for "As I Lay Dying" because it was so wonderful! **

**So here is 'my' version of the season finale. I do have to admit most of the dialogue from this chapter is from the show. I hate doing that but I didn't want to change the D/E moments because they were so perfect. I did add my own characterization behind it as well as some smut. I will continue it, of course, to surmise what happens while we wait for season 3. Is it September yet?**

**Rated M for smut and language…you've been warned.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters; no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Elena woke up alone and tried to shake off the gloom that hung over her head. She was without a guardian, Klaus was still alive, oh and she was having an affair with her boyfriend's brother. Things were beyond complicated but she pushed her thoughts to the side as she stretched in bed and froze when she heard sounds coming from the kitchen.<p>

Jeremy wasn't into cooking and she was sure she'd heard coffee brewing and something sizzling. Amazing smells were drifting up the stairs and down the hallway into her room. She smiled, hoping she was right by wondering if Damon was cooking. She walked down the stairs in her short sleep shorts and tank and padded into the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine." Damon grinned flipping a perfectly golden and round pancake as bacon sizzled in another pan.

"Wow." Elena said, going for the coffee pot. "I thought you'd left." She turned around and started pouring herself a mug of coffee. Damon came up behind Elena and wrapped his arms around her waist, still holding a spatula.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." He whispered into her ear before taking a nip. Damon had checked out his werewolf bite before Elena woke up. It was getting worse and he knew they had few, precious hours together. He could either tell her and they could spend the next few hours living out a scene from a crappy sci fi after school special-don't play with werewolves kids, its dangerous-or he could give her a few hours to remember him by. He opted for door number two.

Elena shivered and grinned, taking a sip of her coffee and then spinning around in his arms to capture his lips. "Mmm, yummy." Elena giggled, pulling away.

Damon went back to the pancakes, flipping the last one onto a plate that already held a perfect stack. He smiled at his work as he tossed the crispy bacon onto the plate.

Elena took her coffee and sat on a stool at the counter across from Damon as he pushed the plate and syrup toward her. "Your breakfast my love."

Elena eyed the plate. "Damon, this is a lot of food."

"Eat what you want, I just wanted you to be satisfied." He flashed a smirk at her.

Elena pursed her lips, thinking of a quip to throw back at him but the smell of the food overwhelmed her. She took a bite and moaned as Damon fought back the urge to throw the plate off the counter and take her right then and there. "Oh my God Damon. This is amazing." She took another bite, trying to remember the last time she ate. She gave up trying to figure it out and just enjoyed the breakfast in front of her. Elena finished a couple of the pancakes and a slice of bacon and pushed the plate away.

"Ok, that was wonderful." She met his eyes. "Thank you."

Damon fought the urge to tell her he was dying. He was determined not to become a sentimental schmuck in his last hours; no matter how many times Elena batted her eyes at him. He shrugged. "No problem." He moved her plate to the sink with the other pans and dishes he'd dirtied. He came around to the other side of the counter and took her face in his hands. He fought back a sigh and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss.

Elena felt something beneath the kiss and pulled back. "Damon?"

Damon gave her a questioning look. He imagined she was about to spout off all the reasons they couldn't be together. Her brother was upstairs, they'd had more sex than an entire porn film set, she still loved Stefan, blah, blah, blah.

"What's wrong?" She asked as her eyebrows drew together.

Shit, she was more perceptive than Damon gave her credit for.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Damon smirked as his charm returned and he pulled her in for another kiss.

Elena pulled back to clarify. "No, there was something behind that kiss, something behind this breakfast. You're unusually quiet and _nice _today. What's going on?"

Damon officially felt like an asshole. He gave her a penetrating look and captured her lips, fiercely this time. If he didn't want her knowing this was their goodbye moment then he was going to have to show her it was just another day in which he was a needy dick who could only be satisfied with her affections.

Elena resisted at first, still wanting to pry into Damon's emotions a bit more as she always was but the kiss was searing and intense. She couldn't resist it. She parted her lips to grant his tongue access and moaned as his tongue pleasured every part of her mouth. She was still on the bar stool and turned her body so she could wrap her legs around him.

Damon grabbed her thighs and then wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the stool and setting her on the counter behind him. They tore at each other's clothes, briefly pulling away from the kiss, their eyes filled with raw passion.

Damon had Elena's thin tank top off and tossed to the floor in seconds as she undid his belt and pants buckle in a hurry. Damon gently bit her bottom lip and kissed her again as she dipped her hand into his boxers.

Elena couldn't help but giggle as Damon growled in response but her smile was quickly wiped away and replaced with a lustful expression as Damon removed her shorts and panties and slipped two fingers into her hot core. "Damon," she moaned, grinding against his hand.

They had been together just hours before but that had not diminished the fire that burned between them. Damon worked Elena with his hand as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers, giving her better access to perform the pleasure she was giving him with her own hand. They met each other's gaze and realized they'd had well enough foreplay. Damon was sure if he'd live another day they would give up foreplay all together at this rate. He smirked as he pulled her to the edge of the counter and dove into her as Elena's hands wrapped around his neck.

Elena whimpered and then sighed. "I'll never get bored with this." She breathed against his neck, "the feeling of you being inside me. I crave it now."

Damon growled. He loved when she expressed her feelings for him, especially in these moments. It was enough to send him over the edge without even moving inside her. He pulled himself together and began a slow rhythm that left Elena breathless and calling his name. Damon knew he should quiet Elena since Jeremy was just upstairs sleeping but it was like heaven when she said his name like that. The look of the woman he'd wanted for so long, dreamed about on so many occasions, writhing in passion in front of him was too amazing to quiet. If Jeremy woke up, fuck it. He'd be dead by tomorrow and they'd all get over it, right?

Damon pulled Elena off the counter and began slamming into her, so close now. She gripped his back; leaving marks that he was sure would stay put if he were human. Elena held on for dear life as she felt the light around them fade and heard Damon growl her name as he slowed his movement, finally stopping to sit her back on the counter, gently, still clinging to her. Elena opened her eyes but only saw spots of white as she felt Damon's lips brush her forehead.

"So, you still think something's wrong my dear?" Damon smirked, still holding her in his hands.

Elena panted and nodded and Damon pulled back to look at her. She squinted her eyes and opened them again as her vision started to come back like a fuzzy TV screen. "Oh my God. I think," she breathed hard for another moment, rubbing her eyes. "I think I blacked out."

Damon laughed. "I take it this is your first black out."

Elena frowned at him. "Not all of us are regular sluts like you. And yes."

"Hey, I'm not a slut…I'm just old." Damon smirked, pulling away but still keeping a grip on her shoulders. "You okay yet?"

Elena nodded and slid off the counter, her legs felt like jelly. "Almost, give me a minute."

"I'd love to give you all day and even go again but Jeremy just woke up, he's still in bed but we should probably find our clothes."

"Oh God." Elena moaned still trying to deal with the dizziness that came with an intense climax like the one Damon had just given her. She leaned back against the counter as Damon pulled away to gather their attire. He returned and slipped the tank top over her head as he handed her the shorts and panties and dressed himself. Damon stayed to make sure she was ok. When she assured him she'd be fine he kissed her goodbye and she made her way upstairs to get ready for the town's movie in the square. She was determined to get Jeremy out of the house so neither of them would be sitting idle. She was sure staying busy was the key to staying positive. Well she was mostly sure.

Jeremy wasn't too keen on the idea of going to see 70 some year old chick flick and he made his protests known as he and Elena walked to the town square, Elena with a picnic blanket in tow. Caroline arrived with the food, just as Elena was explaining to Jeremy the basics of grief survival…as if they'd both had time to forget. Their parents' deaths were fresh in their memories yet seemed like occurred ages ago. They sat down and ate and Elena tried to stay positive and ignore the nagging feeling that she should be worried that Damon wasn't popping up beside her.

She had nearly convinced herself that everything was fine until Stefan showed up with his 'we need to talk' speech and concerned look. Elena fought an eye roll. She chided him for pulling her away from her plan for a day off from the drama.

Stefan knew Damon had made him promise not to tell Elena what he was about to but he felt he owed it to her. He knew Elena would never forgive him if Damon died and she didn't get to say goodbye. So against his better judgment, he took Elena by the hand and told her about his brother's condition.

Elena could only think about how she felt while she was holding Stefan's hand. Nothing. No sparks, no fireworks, not a freaking thing. She could barely be in the room with Damon without feeling those things. She tucked her hands into her back pockets and looked around awkwardly as Stefan started yammering on about last night. He didn't understand she had no intention of reliving her experience with Klaus, why was he bringing it up? She was about to stop him when she heard him mutter Tyler's name.

"Tyler was starting to transform," Stefan hesitated. "And Damon was bitten."

That caught her attention. "What?" She heard the words but didn't believe it. Damon was just with her this morning. He was fine, wonderful in fact. There's no way he could be getting sick.

"Is it? Is he?" She stammered.

Stefan confirmed her fears with a soft, "yeah."

A million images flashed through her mind of Rose after her werewolf bite. She fought back tears. Damon was dying. It wasn't possible.

"Oh my God." She breathed. She still felt the intimacy she had shared with Damon just hours ago. She could still imagine his touch burning into her skin and what it felt like in those last moments as they'd climaxed together. She shuddered at the memory. "No, I just saw him this morning. He was ok!"

"He told me not to tell you but I figured if you wanted to talk to him it couldn't wait." Stefan paused, knowing Elena would not like what he had to tell her next. "There might be a cure." Stefan said before the tears could escape her eyes. "But I have to go find Klaus to get it." Stefan wanted to forget Klaus or wish him dead but he couldn't watch Damon die. No matter what happened in the past, he was family. And the look on Elena's face when she realized Damon's fate sealed it for Stefan. He was going to do whatever it took to get the cure for Damon.

Elena fought back the bile rising in her throat at just the mention of Klaus' name. "No," she shook her head. "He's gonna kill you."

"No, he had the chance to kill me and he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever led him here. I'm the one who made him become a vampire in the first place." Stefan said, owning up to his guilt. "So if there's a cure I owe it to him to find it."

Elena mind was overwhelmed with worry as Stefan pulled her in for a hug. It killed him to see her so hurt and fearful again, just when they thought all the drama would be concluded.

"Go talk to him, just tell him that there's still hope." Stefan said, hoping these weren't truly Damon's last hours.

Elena sighed and nodded. She went back to Jeremy and Caroline and told them she had to go check on something but she'd be back. She didn't want to tell them yet. She felt she owed Damon some sense of privacy about the matter.

Elena pulled up to the boarding house as it had just become dark. She was walking in when she heard a sound. She turned around, wondering if Damon were outside. She told herself to calm down; this was not going to be like Rose. Stefan would find something and Damon would be fine. She turned around and a hand was placed over her mouth as she was grabbed. The hand muffled a scream as she realized it was the sheriff's hand and her trusty crew with her, guns and all. Just perfect. She felt stupid for not bringing Caroline along and where was Bonnie?

Elena found herself being handcuffed and thrown into a vehicle as she watched the sheriff walk into the boarding house. "NO." She shouted although no one heard her.

Meanwhile Damon was going through the seven levels of hell on earth, locked in the basement cell of the boarding house. He'd seen visions, relived his experiences with Katherine and begged Alaric to kill him. He felt much better for killing Rose after living through all this. He'd done her a fucking favor.

Damon had given up hope, realizing he'd die a slow death in this tiny dungeon until he heard Sheriff Forbes' voice. He quickly threw himself on the floor, sprawled out looking like death. He smirked at that thought, how ironic. The sheriff took the bait and he managed to escape. All he could think about was finding Elena and telling her the truth.

* * *

><p>Elena soon found herself pacing the police department floor. She'd been placed in a dark, empty room, her questions ignored. She tried to convince Caroline's mom that Damon was harmless, that she could help but they wouldn't listen. When she heard a deputy come in saying they'd found Damon her heart wrenched. She should be helping him, taking care of him, not sitting here helpless in his last moments.<p>

She grew more and more frustrated and furious until she got an idea looking at the window behind her. She opened the shutters and paused for the briefest moment. She wasn't sure if she'd be strong enough but Elena wasn't one to sit back and wait. She was a fighter. She picked up a nearby chair and hurled it through the window, shattering the glass pain into a million pieces. Quickly, before anyone had a chance to come look for the source of the sound, she climbed out the window and escaped onto the street.

She had to find Damon so she started out for The Grill. When she turned the corner she saw the area around the restaurant swarming with cops. She knew Damon wouldn't have stuck around so she began searching through the town square. She stopped near the edge of the square when she felt him. She knew that sounded crazy but she swore she felt his presence. She froze and then spun around when she heard a raspy voice speak her name.

"Damon." She said with relief. "Ok, come on. We have to get you out of here; we have to hide you. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Damon's mind began playing tricks on him again, spinning him into a dizzying hallucination. He was with Katherine, running and then stumbling with Elena. If he were more alert he'd be annoyed by all this but the bite was taking over his mind.

"Oh hey, hey." Elena cried when he stumbled forward. "Relax, we need to get you out of here." Damon looked much like Rose did after her bite: sweaty, dazed and confused, and bloodthirsty. The look on his face should have scared Elena but she only felt worry. That is until he launched forward, pinning her up against a light post. Damon only saw Katherine before him while Elena struggled to get away. She had vivid memories of Rose trying to drain her and she knew the danger she was in with Damon in his state but she had to get him home.

"I choose you Katherine." Damon slurred as he focused on Elena's neck.

"Look at me, hey. Its Elena." Damon met her eyes for a brief moment. "Its Elena." She thought he was coming back around until he started talking about Katherine again.

"Promise me you won't tell my brother." He murmured as his fangs descended onto her neck.

Elena fought him off. Any other time she would have been happy, even turned on, to share her blood with him. But she knew he wasn't in a state to restrain himself. She knew he would unintentionally hurt her. "Damon no," she softly cried, not wanting to draw attention. She tried to fight him off but his strength was no match for her. Damon sank his fangs into her neck and drank her in, greedily. "Damon stop, you're hurting me." She said, hoping he would come back to the present day at her words. He continued to drink as she felt herself grow weak. "Damon you don't have to do this. Please stop." She begged as she began to panic. "You're hurting me!"

Damon finally pulled away, coming to his senses. He looked at her, dazed but wide-eyed. "Elena."

She gasped, clinging to her neck to help stop the bleeding. His work had been messy and he had failed to completely seal up the wound. She watched as he sank to the ground, exhausted and confused. "Damon." She breathed, realizing he was out of the hallucination. His head fell into her chest as she wrapped an arm around him, looking around to see if anyone had seen them or if anyone could help. She kept one hand on her neck as she tried to pull him up to a standing position. "Damon, we have to get back to the boarding house. You have to help me."

Damon nodded, still sweaty, eyes glazed over. But he knew enough to stand up and walk back with her to the boarding house.

Elena was grateful as she felt the blood loss from her neck slow and then stop as her blood clotted. She had enough to deal with; she didn't need to be worried about her own life at the moment. Damon grew a bit more lucid and sped them back to the house. He collapsed at the foot of his bed as she pulled back the covers and talked him into crawling up onto the pillows.

She stepped into the bathroom to wash the blood off her hands and dampened a washcloth with cold water for Damon. When she approached the bedside Damon mumbled her name again. "Its okay Damon, I'm here."

"Elena." He said again. "Get out of here, I could hurt you."

She would have rolled her eyes if he'd been himself. He _did_ just hurt her. "No, you won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you." She returned forcefully.

"Get out of here." Damon said with less gumption before grabbing his chest and groaning in pain.

Elena had no choice but to crawl in bed with him, wishing they were cuddling under different circumstances. She held him, wiping the sweat away and wished there were something more she could do. "Shh, its okay."

"No, it's not okay. All those years I blamed Stefan, no one forced me to love her." Damon grumbled.

Elena looked away, feeling a stab of pain as Damon remembered Katherine in his last moments. This didn't surprise her but she was jealous for some ridiculous reason.

"It was my own choice." He continued as Elena shushed him. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want him to have to relive it. "I made the wrong choice. Tell Stefan I'm sorry." He finished as he looked up to meet her eyes.

She wanted to say he could tell him when Stefan came with the cure, but it felt too hopeful. She'd lost so much this week and she didn't have much hope left. Instead she nodded, fought back tears and said, "I will," while holding onto him tighter, as if her grip would keep him in this world.

Damon drifted in and out of sleep as she held onto him, wishing things were different and playing out different scenarios in her head. If only she'd done this. If only they'd done that. It was all pointless but it kept her mind occupied and off of the fact that Damon was growing weak and dying in her arms.

Damon winced and began to regain some sort of consciousness. "This is even more pitiful than I thought." He mumbled.

Elena let the tears flow from her eyes, she was beyond the point of trying to hold things in. "There's still hope." She said, lying to herself and Damon.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here," Damon began his confession. "I deserve this." He closed his eyes. "I deserve to die."

"No," Elena whispered. She wouldn't let him become all self-loathing. She scooted down on the bed so she was eye level with him. "You don't."

"I do Elena." Damon said, barely with any energy to move his lips. "Its okay. Cause if I'd have chosen differently I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you."

Elena silently shook her head. She honestly couldn't think of one example for Damon's statement at the moment. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. "Its ok, I forgive you."

Damon wasn't sure what was on the other side of death…well his second death…but he knew he wanted to remember this…Elena's look she gave when the sarcasm melted away and they were truly open with each other. "I know you love Stefan and it will always be Stefan."

Elena didn't want to talk about Stefan. She sank into Damon's arms, curling up against his side with her head on his shoulder.

"Elena I love you." Damon admitted. He'd wanted to say those words for so long, without the follow up compulsion he'd done weeks before. "You should know that."

Elena sniffed as more tears flowed from her eyes. She fought back a sob and nodded. She wanted to return the words but knew she wouldn't be able to hold it together if she did. She managed to get out "I do."

Damon smiled. "You should have met me in 1864. You would've liked me."

Elena met his weak gaze. "I like you now." She gave him a half smile, "just the way you are."

Damon's eyes fluttered as he fought the sleep that was trying to overtake him. Elena brought her lips down onto his, leaving him with the gentlest of kisses. She felt tears slid down her cheeks, as she knew this could be the last kiss they shared. Damon weakly returned the kiss but was grateful that she finally knew his true feelings for her. That would be enough.

"Thank you." He whispered feeling his mind pulling away from the present.

"You're welcome," Elena politely returning, smiling. She was about to speak those three little words when her own voice interrupted them.

"Its me you should be thanking." Katherine spit out from the doorway.

Of all the people Elena and Damon wanted to share this moment it was NOT Katherine. Elena jumped out of bed and found herself across the room before she could process what she'd done. She knew she didn't want Katherine knowing about her relationship with Damon. She would only use it to hurt her or those she loved.

"I mean I'm the one who brought the cure." Katherine said holding up a tiny vile.

Damon, in his haze, realized that he'd been saved but worried about the cost since Katherine was the one doing the saving. Things were never cut and dry with that bitch.

"I thought you were dead." Katherine nearly growled as she walked past Elena, who was still trying to compose herself.

"I was." Elena flatly returned. She watched her mirror image as she sauntered across the room and climbed into bed where she had just been.

"You got free." Damon whispered.

"Yep, finally." Katherine said, administering the cure.

Damon let the blood slide down his throat, hoping it would actually work. "And you still came here." He stated.

"I owed you one." Katherine smiled as she caressed Damon's face.

Elena felt sick with jealousy watching the entire exchange. She should be grateful, rejoicing, jumping for joy. Instead she just wished she had a stake nearby.

Damon sighed as he felt a bit of the haze lift. The blood was already beginning to work.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena interrupted as Katherine spun around.

"Are you sure you care?" She taunted. Seeing as she walked in on Damon and Elena in a lover's embrace, it was clear Elena was following in her footsteps.

"Where is he?" Elena demanded, not in the mood for Katherine's games.

Katherine's expression softened and she held up the ½ empty vile. "He's paying for this. He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

Elena couldn't even begin to process what Katherine meant but she didn't like the sound of it. "What do you mean he gave himself over?"

Katherine shrugged. "He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you." She glanced at the bed where Damon was beginning to recover. "It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company." She smirked, told Elena goodbye and started for the door. Suddenly she spun around, confronting Elena, "oh, its okay to love them both. I did." She tossed the vile into Elena's hands and walked away.

Elena may have still been in the dark but Damon knew exactly what Katherine meant. Stefan had given himself over to his bloodlust to satisfy Klaus. He sneered, imagining how Klaus had enjoyed bringing him to the dark side. It was fucking poetic. Elena stood looking confused, stunned and most of all, overwhelmed.

Damon sat up a bit as Elena took a seat on a chair on the opposite wall. "What does she mean? About Stefan?"

Damon fully sat up in bed, throwing his legs over the side and rubbing his eyes, feeling nearly healed. "I don't know." He lied. He wasn't ready to crush Elena's perfect image of Stefan.

"We have to find him." She stood back up.

Damon nodded. "We will. I just need some time to figure out how."

Elena pressed her lips together. "How are you feeling?"

"Less _28 Days Later_ and more _Interview with the Vampire_-ish." He shrugged and then stood up to stretch.

"Really? That quickly?" She squinted at him.

"Klaus doesn't mess around, when he sends a cure it's the real deal." He walked into the bathroom and Elena followed like a lost puppy.

"So now what?" She asked, mimicking his thoughts.

"I'm going to get a shower. I smell like werewolf bite-sweat. Wanna join me?" He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Elena felt her body respond and she mentally groaned. She loved Damon, yes. She was beyond elated that he was fine but she was wrought with concern about Stefan.

"I would but I think time is of the essence here, don't you think?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "We can't let Klaus harm Stefan."

Damon frowned, knowing that Stefan was probably already on the rampage or traveling to a town where he would go on said rampage.

He turned on the water and shed his clothing, smirking when he noticed how Elena's eyes drifted down his body. He stepped into the shower and sighed at the feeling of soap and water. Hey, when you're dying it's the little things that make you feel alive again.

"Damon, seriously." Elena huffed and leaned against the counter.

Damon finished up and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked over to Elena and brushed her hair out of her face. He hated seeing her stress about another supernatural thing. The girl deserved a normal life with a boring boyfriend.

"Elena, we'll find him. I promise. We just have to get things in order first. We can't just run over to Alaric's apartment and ask for Stefan back."

Damon was right but Elena refused to accept it. She just pouted.

Damon rubbed her upper arms, trying to soothe her and pulled her hair to the side when he noticed the marks on her neck. He grimaced. "I did this huh?"

Elena's hand unconsciously went to her neck. She nodded. "Yeah, but its okay. You weren't yourself."

"I imagine you would prefer the first time when I took your blood, in the throws of passion? We can recreate it if you'd like...the shower is started up and everything." He grinned devilishly.

Elena smiled at the thought. "Maybe later. Right now we have another vampire to save."

She patiently waited as he got dressed and they left the boarding house. Damon hoping he would find a way to gently tell Elena what he imagined Klaus had really done to his brother and Elena, as always, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Ok, not really. I have a whole summer to surmise what comes next and throw a little more smut into the mix. <strong>

**I'd love to know your thoughts!**

**R&R=3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya lovely readers. I've had some amazing reviews and I can't thank you enough. Your kind words, alerts, favorite-ads, and so forth push me to write more. I've been slower to update since any spare time has been devoted to working on my original novel. I have to devote time to it since I'm on a schedule but I will still keep up with my fan fics because they're so much fun to write and share!**

**I haven't updated my other story in some time and I apologize for that. I want to do it right so I really want to rewatch season one for inspiration before continuing and I've yet to have time to do that so it may be a few more weeks before that one is updated. I am enjoying working on this one, in the meantime.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters; no copyright infringement intended. I do however own the words below so don't steal them!**

* * *

><p>Damon wasn't sure where to begin and as much as he loved Elena, he wished he'd talked her into sitting this one out. He thought about going straight to Alaric's in search of Klaus but feared actually running into Klaus and Stefan and didn't want to deal with that while Elena was in his care. Instead, he opted to head to the Gilbert house and see if he could catch the teacher there.<p>

As they pulled up to the house Elena frowned. "Why are you bringing me home?"

"Relax woman. I'm not ditching you, although I think it would be safer for you to forgo this vampire version of Finding Nemo." Damon turned off the engine and hesitated before climbing out of the car. Elena opened her mouth to protest but Damon continued. "But I know you, so we're just coming here to look for Alaric. Ok?"

Elena mimicked Damon's smirk and reached for the door handle. "I'm glad you realize by now you're not getting rid of me."

She flipped her hair and spun around to exit the car but when she shut the door behind her and turned around Damon was standing in front of her with a wide grin across his face. "Ugh, I hate when you do that." She playfully slapped him, trying to look sincerely angry.

"Elena, how many times do I have to tell you how I feel about you for you to get it?" His fingers played with the delicate skin that met her shoulder and neck. She swallowed and tried to remember why they were here, standing in her front yard in the middle of the night. Damon bent down and kissed the skin he'd been teasing. Elena closed her eyes and sighed.

She was supposed to be focused on something, something other than the lust that was gathering below her waist. Shit what was it? Her eyes popped open. Stefan. Yes, the brother that she was actively cheating on was in danger. Guilt took over the lust, just barely but enough for her to push against Damon so he would pull away and face her. "Obviously this is going to take forever if we keep stopping to do _this_," she motioned between the two of them.

Damon nearly laughed at her frustration. He so enjoyed teasing her and perhaps making her forget about his whiny baby brother. He figured by now Stefan was lost to Klaus but he owed it to him to try and track him down to see if he even wanted saving. It was worth saving his conscious and Elena's.

"Forgive me, I just realized I still have eternity to live and a beautiful woman by my side who recently professed her feelings for me." Damon said, turning around. "I guess I forgot about our duty to form a search party."

Elena sighed. "Once we know Stefan is safe we'll figure things out." She followed Damon to her own front door and dug in her pocket for her house keys.

Damon scoffed. "Figure what out? How to let me down so you can run back to Steffy?"

Elena whipped around. "Are we already to the part where you get all dark and self-loathing?"

"I've played this game before Elena. I know who gets the girl. Just setting myself up for the blow." Damon shrugged.

Elena shook her head in disgust. "If you're referring to Katherine I believe neither of you 'got the girl' and both of you were turned into vampires." Elena paused and met Damon's eyes. "What am I supposed to do? Text Stefan _hey, sorry Klaus kidnapped you. P.S. Damon and I are together now._ I don't think that would be a good idea, do you?"

"We don't know that he was _kidnapped_, Elena. And no, that's not a good idea." Damon spat.

"I meant we'd figure things out. Like we'll make sure Stefan gets home safely, I'll let him down slowly and you and I can start things right. Minus the full moon sacrifice, werewolf bite and near constant drama, I think we could actually have something here." She teased.

Damon didn't want to mention that her little scenario, while cute, was not realistic. No matter how gently she let Stefan down Damon was sure he would flip the fuck out and come after Damon with a stake.

Elena opened the front door and Damon followed her down the hallway, shutting the door behind him. They found Alaric alright. He'd broken into Jenna's hard liquor stash and was sitting on the couch, which had been made up into a bed, watching HGTV and holding a bottle of vodka.

Damon and Elena froze when they took in the sight. Damon shook his head. "Oh man."

Alaric looked up, tears in his eyes. "Its all fucked up man. Jenna used to make me watch this channel. She'd talk about how we could renovate this house or buy a new one or be on the international show and shop for a house in fucking Milan or somewhere." He half sniffed, half hiccupped and Damon put his head in his hands. Elena bit her lip, unsure whether to cry along with Alaric or laugh because Jenna would have laughed in a moment like this.

Damon stepped forward, took the remote and flipped off the TV. "Dude, sober the fuck up. We've got bigger problems."

Alaric stood up, wavering a bit on his feet. The blanket that had been covering his lap fell to the ground, revealing he was only wearing a tshirt and boxers. Elena turned her head to avoid catching a glimpse of her teacher's junk. "You and your vampire shit. I've had enough of it. I don't want to hear about your fucking problems." He waved the bottle of vodka around.

Elena stepped forward. "Klaus took Stefan. We have to get him back."

Alaric's eyes softened for a moment. "How?" Elena glanced at Damon and back to Alaric. "How Elena? How do you plan on rescuing your little boyfriend from the devil himself? Huh? Cause vervain and stakes ain't gonna cut it and that's all I've got."

Damon spoke up. "We don't know what he's done with him. I just want to track him so we can figure out what Katherine meant when she said he sacrificed himself."

Alaric looked at the black TV and back to Elena and Damon. "So why do you need me?"

"Because we're going to have to find Katherine first. And I need some of your anti-vampire toys around in case she isn't willing to answer my questions." Damon explained.

Elena looked at Damon out of the corner of her eye. "You never mentioned Katherine in your plan." She nearly growled.

"I actually never mentioned anything about my plan, sweetheart." He spat back.

Alaric started to take another drink but Damon removed the bottle from his friend's hand. "That's enough of that. We've got to get you sobered up so you can tell me where you keep all your gear."

Alaric put his hand on Damon's shoulder. "Where do you think I keep it?"

Damon frowned.

"But we can't go there. Nope, he's taken everything from me. My woman, my apartment, probably my job at this point." Alaric slurred.

Damon pointed to a pair of jeans by the end of the couch. "Hand me those." He directed at Elena. Elena tossed him the jeans. "Ok, we're going to get you dressed and then we're going to go visit your apartment. Klaus is probably gone by now so we'll just get what we need and get out. You can sober up on the way." He handed Alaric his pants and stepped out of the room with Elena. She leaned against the hallway wall. "If you need anything, get it now."

She nodded, feeling suddenly exhausted and turned to go upstairs. Elena wished she had time for a shower but she knew she didn't. She threw a few clothes and essentials in a duffel bag and went back downstairs. Damon had already loaded Alaric in the back of his car and was waiting for her in the doorway.

"Should I leave a note for Jeremy?" Elena asked.

Damon frowned. "Probably not. You can call him tomorrow and tell him what's going on. Lets not leave a paper trail."

They left the house and headed toward Alaric's apartment. The apartment was empty but there was blood everywhere. Elena gasped when she saw the dozens of empty blood bags and pools of blood on the floor and table from where it seemed some had leaked. Damon sighed, knowing his fears were true.

Alaric plopped in a chair and groaned. "I don't think my renters insurance cover's blood thirsty vampire damage."

"Come on, where do you hide your stuff?" Damon asked, wanting to move along before Elena started asking questions.

"Damon, is this? Do you think Stefan drank some of these?" Elena stared at the mess, wide-eyed.

Shit, too late. Damon started searching Alaric's stuff, closets, cabinets, whatever since he didn't seem to be in a talking mood. He came back in the room with a bag and a few vervain darts he'd found hidden under the bed. "I don't think Klaus did all this, if that's what you're asking."

Damon walked past her and Elena caught his arm, meeting his eyes. "That's what she meant, wasn't it? That he gave himself over. He's drinking human blood again."

Damon nodded once. Elena took a deep breath and pressed her lips together. "Then why do we need to find Katherine?"

"Because she'll know where he is. We could wait for the news stories to come in but we'll always be one step behind. If we want to find him we have to find Katherine." He said, looking away.

"News stories?" She began. "Oh," she softly said. "He's going to kill people now?"

Damon stifled a laugh. The cuddly, broody Stefan that Elena knew was gone. Damon knew the Stefan that existed now and knew that Elena would want nothing to do with this Stefan if she'd met him first.

"Elena, Stefan has no idea how to control the bloodlust. You've seen a glimpse of that. But if he's gone this far, " he gestured at the bloody mess in the apartment, "then it's controlling him now."

Elena nodded, understanding but speechless.

Damon walked over to Alaric and managed to drag him into the bedroom to show Damon his personal stash. They loaded a few bags, Damon sent Katherine a text message and they got in the car.

"So where do we start?" Elena asked.

Damon's phone lit up with a text and Elena looked over to read it. _Duke._ "North Carolina." Damon explained. "They're headed to Duke."

He started the car and they pulled out of Mystic Falls just as the faintest hint of daylight was creeping up on the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, no smut this time. I promise more in the future but it just didn't seem fitting given the situation. Yes, Katherine will be in this story. Sorry but I love Katherine. I am not including JeremyBonnie at this time. I love that story line but it doesn't fit into my hiatus story just yet. ;)**

**Forgive me for any huge errors in this story. I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning and my typing skills are barely working, let alone my editing skills.**

**Keep the reviews coming; I love hearing your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I still can't get over how many people read/review/favorite this story! I definitely feel the love. Sorry I'm slow at updating this summer. I'm trying to spend more time with my family. :) But I promise I will try to get a chapter up weekly!**

**I think you'll find this chapter well worth the wait. ;)**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters; no copyright infringement intended. I do however own the words below so don't steal them!**

* * *

><p>Damon had been driving for hours, what felt like days to Elena. Alaric had been snoring in the back seat since they'd hit the highway and Damon had turned on the radio to drown out the sound.<p>

They were listening to The Fray play on a local easy listening station as they approached the North Carolina state line. Elena was staring at the four lanes laid out before them as Damon looked over and took her hand.

"You can go to sleep, you know?" He said softly, concern in his voice.

She shook her head. "I can't. I just keep picturing him. Stefan…" she clarified. "All the blood bags. I keep remembering what he was like on it." A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek at the memory.

Damon frowned, wanting to kill his brother for making Elena feel pain. Then wanting to kill Klaus for forcing this on them. Then wanting to kill Tyler for being a freak of nature and chewing on his arm. It was all fucked up.

"Damon it took weeks for Stefan to come back from tasting just a few pints of blood, right?" Elena questioned, not waiting for the answer. "So how are we ever going to get him off of it this time? He's had so much and what if he's had more?"

Damon gripped both hands on the wheel, expecting it to break under his strength. "We'll figure it out. We just have to find him first." Damon was pissed that he hadn't thought of a plan yet and even more pissed off that Elena was bringing it to the forefront of his mind.

She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Why would he do it though?"

"For me. He told me he'd get the cure and he did. You know Stefan and his _word_." Damon spat back waiting for Elena to connect the dots and go back to hating him again.

"But I can see him agreeing to go with him for the cure but why would he drink all of those blood bags?" Elena thought aloud.

Damon couldn't take it anymore. He jerked the car to the side of the road and slowed to a rushed stop, flicking his wrist to turn the engine off.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena asked, gripping the door to hold on.

"Listen, I can't do this. I can't have you along if you're going to spend the entire trip questioning what Stefan did when you _know_ what he did and why he did it. Why don't you just get to the part where you blame _me_ for every bad thing you or Stefan or anyone else for that matter has ever done? I can't play the 20 questions game Elena. I'm just trying to track down Katherine to find Stefan and figure out a way to get him away from Klaus. Got it?" He yelled.

Elena glared at him. "I wasn't playing 20 questions. I'm trying to process all this. You need to get over yourself, I never blamed you for anything Stefan did, quite the opposite actually! And I'm on this trip to save someone we both care about but mostly because I'm worried Katherine or Klaus will go after you next and I can't lose you too!" She yelled back.

Damon's face softened as he realized what an ass he was. He suddenly forgot about the drunken teacher in the back seat and couldn't take his eyes off of Elena's lips. "You know I love it when you yell at me."

Elena half smirked. "You're so messed up."

"You love it." He growled moving closer to her in his seat until his hands were on her face and they were molded together in the most amazing kiss. Their lips said everything from "I'm sorry" to "I want you" and everything in between as they fought the tiny space in the car to press their bodies together.

Elena pulled away to catch her breath and smiled when she saw those beautiful blue eyes staring into her soul. "We should stop and get a room." Damon glanced in the backseat and made a face, "well, two rooms." Elena laughed.

They came together for another long, seductive kiss as they both felt that familiar, lusty feeling creep into the car and wrap its arms around them. Elena pulled away again, "Ok, seriously. I'm not going to make out with you while my teacher is in the back seat…no matter how out of it he is."

Damon groaned and put his hands back on the steering wheel. "You haven't slept in a while, lets stop for a few hours." He started the car back up and pulled onto the highway, searching for a place to stop. Elena bit her lip and fought back laughter as Damon raced down the highway toward their unknown destination.

Minutes later and several driving violations made, they pulled up to a fairly decent hotel just off the highway. Elena climbed out of the car, following Damon to the front desk. He slammed his door and clicked his key fob, looking it behind him.

"What about Alaric?" Elena asked, glancing back at the sports car.

"He'll be fine." Damon scoffed, entering the hotel.

"Damon, its kinda hot out, we can't just leave him in there." Elena warned.

"I don't think he'll melt, Elena," he tersely replied and walked up to the front desk, ringing the little silver bell on the counter. A middle-aged man in a corporate polo shirt approached the desk. He wore a fake smile on his face and spoke with a thick, southern accent. "Good afternoon sir, welcome to the Sunshine Inn. How can I help you today?"

"I need a room." Damon took out a credit card from his wallet and slid it across the desk. "A suite if you have one."

Elena stood next to Damon, waiting for a room to crash in.

"Yes sir, of course. Unfortunately the only suite we have available is our presidential suite at $499 a night." The man drawled.

Damon shrugged. "Fine, do it."

Mr. Sunshine Inn nearly wet himself and rushed off to the back to "fetch" the paperwork and run the card.

Damon gave Elena his best _I want you_ look and she forgot her exhaustion. "You just made that man's day, you know?" She responded, buying time til she could take him upstairs and forget about all this Klaus crap.

"Good for me. Now I just have to figure out how to be patient enough to get our key and go upstairs and make _your_ day." He pulled her against his body with one hand and snaked a hand down to cup her ass.

"Damon," Elena blushed. "It's the middle of the day in mainstreet America. Lets not scare the little people."

Damon smiled and pulled her closer, ducking his head down to drink in the scent that was Elena while seductively whispering against her hair. "Nah, I'll just compel them all to forget how I threw you up on this counter and fucked you into next Thursday."

Elena's heart raced and her breath caught in her throat. She pulled back. "You make me crazy when you say things like that you know?"

Damon laughed.

"No I'm serious," she continued while running her fingers into his hair. "Half of me wants to smack you for saying something so awful and the other half wants to let you do just what you said."

Damon pressed his lips to hers and pulled away just far enough to whisper, "What a terrible situation I put you in. How about we go upstairs and see what other positions we can get into?"

Elena bit her lip. "See, like that. I should say, in a warning tone, Damon." She angrily sang his name. "But all I can think about is the last time we were together and how much I want you." Elena ran her thumb along Damon's bottom lip and he pulled it into his mouth just long enough to teasingly bite down as they both let out playful moans.

Just then the front desk attendant returned with a packet full of room keys, Damon's credit card and a stack of coupons for the breakfast bar. Damon and Elena were too wrapped up in each other to care about what he said or to notice the woman watching them from across the hotel lobby. They barely made it to the elevator before they'd captured each other's lips.

Damon pushed Elena against the back wall of the empty elevator just as the doors shut. He was too preoccupied with allowing his hands to roam Elena's perfect body when he realized they hadn't hit any buttons. Elena caught her breath, as they pulled apart when the elevator opened to reveal a quaint family of four gawking at the couple. "Uh we'll just catch the next one." The dad said as Damon smirked, nodded and pressed the button for the top floor, pulling Elena back into his grasp.

Elena giggled. "That was awkward."

"You were distracting me." Damon said, nipping at Elena's jaw line.

"Uh huh." Elena breathed, wishing the stupid elevator would go faster.

"You're not disagreeing? No playful banter at the moment?" Damon joked as he pulled her hair back to torture her neck with elaborate kisses.

"Sorry, I have a one track mind right now." She whined.

Damon pulled away as the elevator doors opened to a floor with exactly one door, one room. He took her hand and guided her out of the elevator and to the door, taking out a key and opening the door. "Oh really, and what is it your mind is thinking about right now?" He toyed as he pulled her into the suite, shutting the door behind them.

Elena pushed her body up against Damon's, pressing his back to the closed door. "You." She said with nothing but lust in her eyes.

"Just what I wanted to hear." He mumbled before his mouth descended on hers once again. Their kisses were desperate, much like when they were first together. The vampire drama was back in full force and the only escape was the ecstasy they experienced when joined together. Elena thought she was taking control, running her hands along Damon's chest and under his shirt, pulling it over his head. Damon grabbed her wrists and quickly changed spots, pushing her against the door with her wrists held together over her head as he took his other hand and undid the fly of her jeans. "How about a little foreplay this time?" He asked as he dipped two fingers into her wet core.

She sucked in a quick breath and mirrored his smirk. "I thought that's what we were doing in the elevator." Damon's fingers began to work Elena at near vampire speed as she felt herself rise closer to climax. "Damon," she huskily whispered as he held her gaze. "Oh god, as much as I love this I want you inside me."

"Elena, love. I am inside you." He said as he worked her faster and she road out a wave of pleasure right there, fully clothed.

She screamed his name and threw her head back against the door. "You know what I mean." She breathed as he removed his hand and walked into the room, discarding his shoes and jeans.

"What, I figured you were tired. That didn't do it for you?" He found the master bedroom and walked in, ridding himself of his last article of clothing. He threw himself back on the bed and put his hands behind his head, smiling and waiting for her answer.

Elena walked in after him, huffed and crossed her arms. "You can't be serious?" Damon smiled as Elena blushed and saw him naked before her. "Oh."

"Oh? I think you're developing an addiction to our little arrangement." He smiled.

Elena pursed her lips; hair a little disheveled and pants still hanging open. "So what if I am? I'm sure you'd just hate for me to be addicted to _you_." She started pulling off her own clothes and climbed on the bed, straddling him. "And stop calling this an arrangement like I'm a prostitute or we're fuck buddies or something. You know I care about you."

Damon placed his hands on her hips as she waited above his eager member. "Do you? Or am I just a fun distraction?"

Elena's heart broke a little. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. "Damon, as much as I love our _experiences_ together please know that I care about you, deeply." She looked into his eyes with sincerity.

Damon chose that moment to thrust into her. "How deeply?" He wagged his eyebrows.

Elena grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at his head. "Ugh, you're so dirty. You ruin every beautiful moment we have together!"

Damon laughed and then rolled them over and gazed into Elena's chocolate eyes. "I do it because you love it." He pushed into her again and she sighed. "Is that a no?"

"No, I wasn't sighing because of what you said. I was sighing because I love this feeling. Its so perfect." She said, palm resting on his cheek.

Damon kissed her wrist and began moving inside her, setting a slow pace and holding her gaze. They made love without looking away, knowing how much it meant without saying it out loud. Afterward Damon collapsed next to Elena and she crawled over to rest her head on his chest.

"So now what?" She asked. "I mean we go to Duke and find Katherine and then what?"

"We make her help us find Klaus and Stefan." He replied, running his hands through her hair.

"And if she won't?" Elena asked, feeling sleep overtake her.

"Then we'll figure something else out." He said, frowning.

Elena nodded, as her eyelids felt suddenly heavy. She was smart enough to know Damon didn't have much of a plan but trusting enough to know that he always took care of her and his baby brother.

Damon held her until she was completely asleep. Then he got dressed, snuck out, grabbed their bags and managed to wake up Alaric long enough to get him up to the suite and in the other room.

He sat down in the suite's living room and took out his phone, dialing Stefan's number. It went to voicemail and Damon left another message. "Hey, its me again. I know you're probably too out of it to realize what you've done but I'm just calling on the off chance you're having a sober moment and decide to stop drinking from the tap and head home. Anyway, we're worried about you…all of us. Call me." He hung up and leaned back in the sofa, looking around the room. He picked up the hotel's phone and waited for the front desk to answer then hung up, changing his mind. He needed blood and he doubted that was something room service was about to offer. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door again, in search of food.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what you think? I hope its not too OOC. I've been watching lots of True Blood lately so I hope I'm not channeling Eric or Sookie at some point.<strong>

**So TVD fans, Eric or Damon? You know my answer, considering I don't write Eric stories...but he is a yummy substitute over the summer! ;)**

**Reviews=love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! A quick update! All your amazing reviews made me want to write more! I had something else planned for this chapter but these two wanted some blood play. And I can't deny Delena what they want! So enjoy and don't read if you're not into blood sharing! **

**As always, I own nothing except the words written in this fan fic. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p>According to Damon's GPS there wasn't a hospital around for miles so he settled on the local bar, finding some random girl to flirt with, sneak out the back, feed on and compel to forget. He didn't think a thing of it. It was survival. He never considered the brown haired beauty back at the hotel, naked in his bed; awake and worried she'd been left alone.<p>

Elena woke up and forgot where she was for a moment. She suddenly remembered and looked around, expecting to find Damon in bed with her. It was empty. She got up and discovered her bag at the end of the bed. She opened it and found a few clothes and toiletries and made her way into the master bath. The shower felt amazing and she expected Damon to come in any moment and join her. She blushed at the thought. But he never showed up. Curious and beginning to grow worried, she shut off the water, dressed and left the master bedroom to explore the rest of the suite. It was huge but not that glamorous. There was a small kitchenette that was void of any food as her stomach rumbled, reminding her she was starving! Damon wasn't in the living room or the other bedroom, but she did spot a passed out Alaric sprawled across the bed. She softly laughed, closing the door. Elena was starting to worry that Damon had left them there. Maybe this was his plan, to find somewhere to abandon her with Alaric, knowing he'd wake up and get them both home so Damon could move on without them. She shook the worry away, thinking surely Damon wouldn't do such a thing.

She decided to order room service and peeked out the window to see it was growing dark again in the random small town they'd stopped for the night. She must have slept a while, as she felt fairly rested. Remembering her phone, she went back to the master bedroom to call Damon. It went to voicemail and she grew too angry leave a message so she just hung up. Where the hell was he?

Just then there was a knock at the door. It was room service with her dinner. She'd ordered breakfast for dinner, mostly because she could and because nothing else sounded good. She ate a couple pancakes and some scrambled eggs and put the tray in the hallway. Elena dialed Damon's number again and this time he answered.

"_Well good morning sunshine." _He joked on the other end.

"Where the hell are you?" Elena asked, relieved he'd answered but still worried.

"_I was hungry. I'm on my way back. In fact I'm pulling up now." _He said, not waiting for her reply. Damon felt a twinge of guilt for not telling her he was leaving but Elena was a big girl and he didn't plan on being gone as long as he was.

"Fine." She said through her teeth and pushed the end button on her phone, throwing it on the floor. It didn't break but she felt better for a brief moment.

Elena paced the floor, wondering where Damon had gone to 'eat' when the suite door opened.

Damon shut the door behind him and walked up to Elena, pulling her into his arms. "Mmm, you look beautiful and smell wonderful. How did you sleep?"

Elena pushed him away. "Where did you go?"

Damon put his hands up. "Ok, before you get all domestic on me, I'm sorry. I should have left you a note or something. I just knew I was hungry and couldn't do anything about it sitting here."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not? I have blood. Why not feed from me?"

"Because you're not a Capri Sun, Elena. I was _really_ hungry." He said, plopping on the couch, kicking off his shoes.

She glared at him and felt a tad grateful that he didn't want to drain her but grew curious at where he did find blood. "So did you find a blood bank or something?"

Damon twisted his mouth. "No, nothing around here with bagged blood."

Elena shook her head, not believing what she was about to ask. "So _who_ did you feed from?"

"I think you mean whom?" Damon corrected her, folding his hands together and resting them on his stomach, giving her a playful smirk.

"This is not the time to be an ass. I'm serious. Who?" Elena repeated.

"Fuck, I didn't ask her name? Not like she'll remember anyways. What's the big deal?" He shrugged.

"If you don't know the answer to that question then I don't know why we are even together!" Elena shouted.

"This is us _together_?" Damon scoffed. "Really? Tell me Elena, who knows about us? Hmm? Anyone? Bonnie? Caroline? Matt? Stefan?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "What does that have to do with you finding some tramp to feed from? How is that supposed to make me feel? We have amazing sex and you leave as soon as I fall asleep to go suck some random stranger's neck? UGH!" Elena shouted and started to stomp out of the room but Damon was in front of her before she could blink.

"You know what I am. You know I'm not like Stefan. I don't leave your side to go hunt down prairie dogs and cute little bunnies, okay? You know I need blood to survive. This wasn't about sex. It wasn't about leaving you to find someone else to fool around with." Damon pushed Elena's still damp hair away from her face and framed it in his palms. "Look at me. I'm in love with you. If I could have stayed and held you all day I would have. It was only about surviving."

Elena pouted but melted at little at Damon's words. "I don't like it Damon. I've never been jealous but it makes me crazy when other women even look at you. Do you know how sick it makes me to think of you putting your lips on another woman's body?" She growled with disgust. Damon sighed but Elena continued. "Think of the situation if it were reversed. Would you be okay with someone else feeding from me? Another guy?" She didn't dare mention Stefan. Damon growled. "Exactly, so how is it fair for you to ask me to be okay with this?"

"I'm sorry. Look this is me, Damon Salvatore apologizing. Alert the papers. What do you expect me to do?" He looked into her eyes, pleading with her to understand.

"Feed from me," she said, the lust returning to her eyes and she pressed her body to his and wrapped her arms around him. Damon moaned. She was like a hit of heroine that he couldn't say no to. "If we were in Mystic Falls it would be different," Elena explained. "But if you can't get bagged blood on the road then feed from me."

"Elena, you'd be too weak. I'd have to give you some of my blood and make sure you ate well and it would be somewhat of a slippery slope." He said, unaware his fingers were caressing her neck.

"I've had your blood before, what's the difference? If its survival then lets survive together." Elena knew what she was asking. They'd been through this in the heat of the moment but planning to share blood seemed infinitely more serious. She knew doing this with Damon would make anything she had with Stefan seem like a silly crush but she was already so far gone that she didn't care. She wanted Stefan safe but she was in love with Damon, the two were incomparable in her mind.

Damon shook his head but his mind relented and suddenly he was thirsty again. His eyes lingered on her exposed neck. "Do you know what you're asking?

Elena nodded. "Yes." She softly said.

"You know that once we do this there's no going back to Stefan, no pretending you didn't want me, none of that." He warned.

"Exactly, maybe this will also make you realize that I'm not going back to Stefan. I choose you." She said looking into his clear, blue eyes.

Damon pressed his lips together and drew a breath.

"So?" Elena began. "Are you still…hungry?"

"For you? Always." He growled before pulling her in for a searing kiss.

"So, how do you want to? I mean…" She trailed off, feeling flushed and suddenly innocent.

"Come on," Damon took her hand and led her into the bedroom. He pulled her onto the bed with him and lay down. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."

Elena shivered as she curled into Damon's side. He leaned over her, kissing her neck gently and pulling her hair to the side. "I want you to know, what feels like a sexual moment between us, well it's not how it is when I find some random girl."

Elena sighed. "Damon now is not the time to remind me of what you just did."

"No, look at me." He moved back so they could gaze into each other's eyes. "It's the difference between having a cheeseburger at the corner McDonald's because you're starving and there's nothing else to eat and eating strawberries and whip cream off of each other in bed."

Elena smirked at the thought.

"Ah, there's my dirty girl." Damon smirked back. "But do you understand?"

She nodded. "Still doesn't make it hurt less though."

"I know," Damon said, breathing in her scent as his lips danced on her skin. "How about I make you forget all about that."

Elena nuzzled into Damon's shoulder as he planted more kisses around the vein that was calling to him. Elena's heart sped up and Damon laughed. "You're going to have to take a deep breath and calm down Elena."

"Easier said than done." Elena said as she felt her body responding to Damon's lips grazing her skin.

Damon turned and kissed Elena slowly, like they had all the time in the world. She became hypnotized as her lips lazily entwined with his. There was nothing in the world like being kissed by Damon Salvatore. It was indescribably amazing. Elena relaxed enough for Damon to move over to her ear and down her throat to the nape of her neck. He'd tasted Elena before but had never had the pleasure of her laid out in front of him, willing to become his personal buffet. He took a deep breath as his face change and he descended, sliding his fangs into her skin. Elena gasped for a moment and then moaned as pleasure coursed throughout her body. Damon moaned along with her, reeling in the taste and sensation of Elena's blood. It was fucking amazing. He grew hard as he continued sucking on her pulsing vein. Thankfully he'd already fed because he was feeling a bit greedy as he continued drinking her in until he heard Elena sigh and her heart slow a bit. He pulled back and ran his tongue along the two small wounds. He looked in Elena's eyes and saw her sleepily gazing at him with a smile on her lips.

"So? Satisfied?" She asked.

"You're going to be the death of me." He shook his head.

"Well thankfully you're already dead." She said as her eyebrows drew together.

He laughed. "Your turn." He bit his wrist and held it over her lips. "You make the first move, I promised myself I wouldn't force you to drink my blood again."

Her expression changed at the memory. "I know you were only doing what you thought was right."

Damon nodded. "Glad you've come to your senses. Bleeding here…" He held up his wrist.

Elena smiled and took his wrist with both hands, bringing it to her lips as she latched on and began to suck. Damon's blood was exactly as she remembered: sweet and tangy and incredibly Damon. When she'd last drank from him it was out of force and she was still convinced her heart belonged to Stefan. She was also kind of freaked out about the whole Klaus thing so needless to say it was very different from what was going on in her head at this moment. Damon was amazed Elena was taking this blood swapping things so well that he didn't notice the sound of Alaric waking in the other room. It wasn't until they heard his voice that they both snapped out of their trance, realizing they weren't actually alone.

"Hello? What the hell?" Alaric called, standing in the middle of the living room.

"Party's over." Damon said, pulling his arm away from Elena as he kissed her head and walked out to greet Alaric.

"Well look who's sobered up!" Damon exclaimed at Alaric.

Alaric looked like he'd been asleep for days, hair a mess and his clothes weren't looking much better. He blinked and looked around. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Small town USA." Damon smirked, plopping on the couch.

Alaric sat in a chair across from him, rubbing his eyes. "No, seriously."

"Seriously? Somewhere in North Carolina. I wasn't paying attention. You agreed to come with me and help Elena and I find Stefan." Damon explained.

Alaric put his head in his hands and groaned. "You mean I was drunk and you kidnapped me?"

"I did not kidnap, you were drunk and willing." Damon said, drawing his eyebrows together.

Elena lay there for a few moments listening to the exchange and trying to feel less turned on. She was fully clothed but felt like they'd been caught having sex. She sighed and followed Damon out into the living room. Alaric took one look at her and then her neck and rolled his eyes.

"Well this is new." Alaric said looking at Damon.

Damon shrugged and Elena took her place beside Damon.

"Does Stefan know you're coming to rescue him with his girlfriend as your personal chew toy?" Alaric spat.

Elena sighed. "I know this doesn't look good but," she hesitated and looked at Damon who was eagerly waiting to hear her explanation. "Damon and I are together now."

"How long was I out?" Alaric rubbed his face.

Elena laughed and looked at Damon who was looking pleasantly intrigued at Elena's announcement, even if it was just to Alaric. "Not that long. We haven't told people because well there's just always something more important going on…and I wanted Stefan to know first."

Alaric stood up and crossed the room. "So you want to find Stefan to tell him you're with Damon now?"

"No." Elena said.

"Stefan has gone off the deep end with Klaus." Damon explained. "He's drinking human blood, lots of it."

Alaric squinted. "I had a dream that there were empty blood bags scattered all over my apartment.

"Wasn't a dream man," Damon replied.

"Shit, when does it end?" Alaric shook his head.

"When Klaus is dead." Elena said and both men looked at her questioningly. "We have to kill him. He should be dead already. I think that should be our plan."

"Well sure and I want world peace." Damon retorted.

"There has to be a way. We'll find it. I believe in you." Elena said as placed her hand on Damon's cheek.

"Well this is cute and all but what now?" Alaric asked.

"Now we get both of you some food," Damon began, standing up to grab the room service menu. "And then we head to Duke to meet Katherine."

"Oh man, you've got to be kidding me." Alaric said as Damon tossed the menu at him.

"I don't kid around about that bitch. She's a good resource, we'll need her." Damon said flatly.

Alaric looked through the menu and handed it to Elena. "I already ate," she replied, "You can go ahead an order."

Damon picked up the menu and made a face at her. "We made a deal. Eat again."

"Oh kay," she said sighing, "guess I'll eat again."

Damon gave her an approving nod as she picked out something else to eat. They ordered, ate, and got ready to hit the road again. Soon enough they were all crowded back into Damon's sports car and on the road, headed to meet the bitch that started all of this mess.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? Most of this chapter wrote itself so that was kinda fun! I already have a plan for the next chapter so I may get it up by this weekend! <strong>

**Keep those fabulous reviews coming! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't hate me…I did not forget this story. In fact I've had it outlined for weeks now and have been trying to find time to write…real life just got in the way. The awful part is these next few weeks will be nuts so I'm not sure how much I'll get to write. :(**

**I do have to say all your reviews and alerts are wonderful. They keep me pushing on with this story when I would otherwise put it on a permanent back burner and give up. You, yes you there, are the reason this story continues on so I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**As always, I own nothing except the words written in this fan fic. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight when they drove onto the Duke campus. They had all been quiet for the past few miles and Elena was the first one to break the silence.<p>

"So what exactly are we going to do?" She asked as Damon pulled in front of a large, brick building and turned off the engine.

"We wait." He pulled out his phone, sending a text message to the woman who started all this and looked up at the building, frowning. "Katherine agreed to meet us here, she said Isobel had something that might work against Klaus."

Elena huffed, unhappy they were waiting on the woman she'd love to see dead…even if she did help save Damon.

"You know I still have a key to Isobel's office, right?" Alaric chimed in.

Elena and Damon turned around to see Alaric smirking at the building in front of them.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Damon returned, climbing out of the car as Alaric and Elena followed.

Elena felt a sense of dread creep over her as they walked toward the building that was once her mother's office. She had a hard time thinking this would all work out nicely since nothing ever did.

Once inside Alaric found the key and opened the door to Isobel's office. He flicked on the light and the two of them froze while Damon scoffed.

Katherine was caught sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, thumbing through a giant, leather-bound book. For the briefest moment she looked surprised and nervous but then quickly put on her best smug expression.

"I was wondering when _official_ vampire hunters would arrive, and here you all are." She laughed.

"I just texted you at your request, what were you doing?" Damon spat.

"Oh silly me. I must have left my phone in the car. Just going through a few of Isobel's things. You're welcome, Elena." She said closing the book and sitting it to the side.

Elena frowned but didn't bite. She wasn't interested in playing Katherine's games tonight.

"So what's the big weapon then Katherine?" Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's for me to know and for you to well, no. I've decided to do this on my own. Why don't you all go back to Mystic Falls and I don't know…attend a county fair or something." She flipped her hair and perched on the edge of the desk.

"No." Elena began, forgetting she was protesting the ideas of a lethal predator. "I'm not leaving Stefan's fate in your hands. We're here to help."

"Oh Elena." Katherine laughed as she approached her doppelganger slowly with a catlike quality. "You are so much like me, even down to your taste in men." She trailed her finger down Damon's shoulder. "Here you are, jumping in bed with Damon but still pining after Stefan. I told you it was okay to love both of them and I guess you took those words and ran with them."

"I'm not stringing anyone along. Stefan is in trouble and we're just trying to get him back. This has nothing to do with our relationship."

Damon glanced at Elena out of the corner of his eye and hoped that Katherine's words weren't the true. Talk about coming full circle.

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring Damon's stance. "You are crazy if you think you're going to waltz up to Klaus and ask for Stefan back."

Damon spoke up. "You said you had a way to kill Klaus."

She bounced back to the sultry side of her personality, using her fingers to toy with Damon's hair as she circled him. "Oh and I do. Its nice to know you still listen and come when I call."

Damon growled and pushed Katherine up against a wall of books and for the briefest moment she looked surprised just before a smile flashed over her face. Suddenly her fangs were out and she had him down on the ground. "Don't forget you're working on _my _terms now. I'm done being pulled a million different ways. Negotiations are over. I'm not longer bound to break any curse, got it?" She yelled at Damon as he gasped for air.

Just before Katherine loosened her grip on the gorgeous vampire she turned to Elena who was holding a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming at Katherine to stop.

"Both of you need to remember that I don't owe you a thing." She said as she let Damon go. He leaned against the desk and waited for his nearly crushed windpipe to heal. Elena rushed to his side and even with Katherine still in the room, furious as ever, she felt better in his arms.

"So why are you going up against Klaus then?" Alaric spoke up as all eyes turned on him.

"Because, I want Stefan back more than anyone else here," Katherine darkly explained. "Believe what you want but I do love him." She said glancing at Damon and Elena.

Elena felt sick at the thought of Stefan choosing to be with Katherine but she knew once Stefan was back in Mystic Falls and learned the truth about her and Damon all bets were off. "So what's the weapon then?" Elena asked, getting down to business.

"Oh fine, I guess I'll tell you since you've come all this way." Katherine giggled and continued. "I believe you've seen something like it before." She smirked and walked over to a large, wooden box on a shelf by the window. She opened it and pulled out a large, white, wooden stake.

Damon laughed. "That's it? A stake? Do I need to remind you that Klaus is a _hybrid_ now?"

Katherine glared at him. "This isn't just a stake. It's a stake from a white oak tree. It's the last of its kind."

"Yeah but the other stake with the white oak ash didn't work once Klaus transformed?" Alaric clarified.

"Right, the ash itself isn't strong enough but the actual wood, an entire stake made of the wood, IS!" Katherine explained certainly proud of herself.

Damon rolled his eyes. "So let's say this magic stake that you just happen to have now, after the curse is broken. After Elena's aunt died. After Elena was killed. Say it actually _does_ kill Klaus."

"It does." Katherine said, pouting like a child.

"So how do you plan on staking a werewolf-slash-vampire? He obviously isn't going to trust you coming around anytime soon." Damon said.

"Or any of us." Elena added.

"Why must you be the party pooper Damon?" Katherine said, flipping her hair. "Leave that part to me. I just need some bait, and you two will be perfect." She said eyeing Damon and Elena and giggling.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alaric sang.

Elena took a deep breath and Damon just shook his head.

"Fine, so what now?" Elena asked, not wanting to spend another minute in her dead vampire mother's former office with the evil version of herself.

"Now, I have to find a witch. She's part two of my genius plan." Katherine grinned. "In the meantime, you guys can help by tracking down Stefan and Klaus."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Elena asked as Katherine walked over to the desktop computer in the room and clicked on the mouse a couple times.

"Here's your first clue." She said as she turned the monitor in their direction. "I'll be in touch." She hit play on the video, up on the screen and disappeared with the supposed weapon.

Elena wasn't sure what she was looking at when suddenly Damon started pulling her away, attempting to block her view. "Wait…what? Is that?" she asked confused. Before Damon could answer the image on the screen came into perfect focus. It was raw footage of a bloodbath. There were bodies everywhere and people screaming. Just as the camera started to pan up to the image of a man in a tree, holding a dripping victim, Alaric hit a button and the screen went black. "Oh my god." Elena cried, holding a hand over her mouth realizing the villain in the tree was Stefan. "Damon." She shouted as tears sprang from her eyes. Damon held her against him and gave Alaric a dirty look.

"Don't act like this is my fault." Alaric replied and then turned back to the blank screen. "So what's the clue?"

Elena sniffed as Damon gravely replied. "They're in Kentucky, at a campsite. I recognized the place…we start there."

A bit later they were crammed back in the car, Alaric quiet in the backseat, Elena freaked out in the passenger seat and Damon trying to strategize behind the wheel.

"I know it's probably not the best timing, but could we stop for a bite to eat?" Alaric piped up.

"I can't believe you still have an appetitive." Elena spat.

Damon sighed and looked in the rearview mirror. "A little tact now and then wouldn't kill ya, you know?"

Alaric shrugged. "Dude, I turned off the video before."

Damon growled. "Not really in time, dude."

"Would both of you just stop?" Elena yelled. "I don't want to talk about that video ever again, got it?"

Alaric silently nodded and Damon placed his hand on Elena's leg. "Do you want me to take you back home? You don't have to do this."

Elena shook her head, still holding back a few tears. "No." she laughed and Damon grew worried. "I don't know what I expected but obviously Klaus has taken even more victims in this sick game of his. I should have known after seeing all the blood bags. I shouldn't be so naïve."

"Elena." Damon started.

"No, I'm fine. We'll stop and Alaric can eat. I'll get something to go…maybe I'll feel like eating later." She said, moving into the stage of denial.

Damon placed his hand back on the wheel and pressed forward. They found a small diner with an attached convenient store a few miles down the road and stopped. The three of them took a corner booth. Elena ordered a coffee and toast at Damon's request and Alaric ordered steak and eggs, claiming he needed protein to hunt vampires well into the night. As he devoured his meal and discussed the best route to get to the campsite with Damon, Elena sat and stared at her toast.

"I can't believe you can sit there and eat all that." Elena said, frowning at her teacher.

"Elena, its not like these are humans. Its just dead, cooked animals." Alaric replied, taking another bite.

"Ugh, what did Jenna ever see in you?" Elena replied.

"Hey, that's low." Alaric spat, pointing a strip of bacon at her. "Just because your former boy toy is off ripping open throats doesn't mean we shouldn't be able to eat a decent meal."

Elena wrinkled her nose at him in disgust.

"So you're telling me you're not going to eat until you save Stefan?" Alaric asked.

Damon sighed. "Ric…"

"I didn't say that, I'm just taking a moment to, to mourn okay?" Elena spat back.

"Elena, he's a vampire. The man sitting next to you is one too. The moment you realize that, the better off we'll all be." Alaric said, leaning in and whispering.

"Ric." Damon sternly replied.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Take it easy, she's only 17 and she's had to deal with a lot this week." Damon said, slamming his fist on the table.

Alaric finished his steak, wiped his mouth and sighed. "Sorry. I guess I've had a lot to deal with too. I'll give you guys a moment while I take a leak." He scooted out of the booth and walked toward the back of the restaurant and around the corner.

Damon sighed and looked at Elena. "Will you please, just eat something for me?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pick on him. I know he's lost a lot recently too and this is probably the last place he wants to be." She justified.

"Forget Alaric, he's being an arrogant dick, as always. Look at me." Damon said, tipping Elena's chin up with his finger so he could hold her gaze. "I'm worried about you and if you really want me to continue using you as my sole source of sustenance, I need you to eat."

"Oh." Elena breathed, realizing that Damon was probably hungry again. "I'm sorry."

Damon caressed her cheek. "Don't apologize. I can do something else or find someone if you…"

Elena stopped him. "No, no. I just forgot that's all."

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers and all her defenses fell.

She smiled as he pulled back. "That should be a requirement too."

"What?"

"The kissing. You should be required to kiss me every few hours. It makes everything better. We could set an alarm or something." She joked still eyeing his lips, wanting more.

"I think I can go without the reminder." Damon groaned and pulled her into another kiss. This one was deeper, with more behind it. They had nearly forgotten they were in public when Alaric cleared his throat, standing next to the table.

"Should I leave and come back again?" He asked.

Elena laughed as Damon pulled away, glaring at the teacher. "No," Elena began. "We're done." She picked up the toast and took a bite and then a sip of coffee and Damon relaxed a bit.

Alaric threw a few bills on the table. "Well I'm gonna head over to the store and see what I can get for the road. This place gives me the creeps. It's like a bad M. Night movie…I think we should get going soon."

"Let Elena finish eating, we'll grab some stuff too and meet you in the car." Damon replied and Alaric disappeared.

Elena finished up her food and they were next door picking out M&Ms when a woman approached them. She was older, maybe 80 and curled over like a bending tree branch. "Don't let them take her!" She said, softly at first to Damon and Elena.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Elena asked, unsure of what the woman had said.

"Don't let them take her!" She said bit louder.

"Time to go." Damon said, pulling Elena out of the store as the woman began shouting.

By the time they were pulling out of the parking lot the woman was standing by the gas pumps screaming, "DON'T LET THEM TAKE HER!"

"What the hell was that?" Alaric asked.

Elena just shook her head and Damon huffed. "I don't know…compulsion, another witch. I didn't feel like sticking around to find out. It just tells me someone knows what we're up to on our little road trip.

Elena looked back at what was left of the store in the rearview mirror and felt uneasy. There was something about that woman that seemed familiar. Her heart told her she should have stayed to figure out why.

She sat back into the seat of the car and tried to let her mind rest while Damon drove west, into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm still not sure how I feel about this chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys and sorry its a tad short. I promise to include something fun in the next chapter. Maybe some of you have figured out where I'm going with this…it deviates from the show a bit, or at least from what they've revealed to us thus far.<strong>

**I can't promise another update soon as I know I have a few crazy weeks ahead but I do promise I won't forget about this story, even if I'm slow to update.**

**Reviews + alerts = faster updates!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I suck. Lol…seriously I got a full time job I wasn't expecting to get so I've been living at work the last few weeks. This was my first 'break' so yay for a new chapter. I'll be honest; I'm not sure how much I'll be updating in the next few weeks/months. Things should slow down by late Sept. so maybe I can work on both of my stories then. Thanks for being so loyal and still reading my updates! You guys are the best!**

**Just a warning, I wasn't in the mood to write solid plot so this is a lot of smut/blood play fluff. Rated M for a reason! Hehe, enjoy!**

**I own nothing except the words written in this fan fic. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p>It had been nearly 12 hours. Twelve hours of Alaric mumbling about how he was sick of eating fast food. Twelve hours of Elena sick of his complaining but internally agreeing with him. Twelve hours of Damon silently wishing he could feed on both of them long enough to render them unconscious and shut them both up. Twelve hours when they reached the Kentucky state line.<p>

"So how much further?" Alaric asked after Damon made a comment referring to the _Welcome to Kentucky_ sign.

"Don't make me pull this car over." Damon threw back.

"Damon," Elena whined. "Can we stop soon, I'm exhausted and sick of being in this car."

"Awww, and I love you too." He joked but saying the L word made both of them eye each other cautiously.

"Damon, seriously. We need a break." Elena huffed.

Damon let out a low growl, knowing they could make it to the campsite in just a few more hours if they kept driving. He was suddenly anxious to find Stefan and get him away from Klaus. Hell he'd lock him in the basement for the next decade if it meant Elena would be happy.

He jerked the car off the exit they had nearly passed while Elena let out a light scream and Alaric shouted, "dude" in the backseat.

Elena's brow furrowed in confusion as they pulled up to a white, farmhouse. "Where are we?"

"Let's just say it's an old friend." Damon answered, shutting off the engine and getting out of the car. Elena followed as Alaric climbed out of the backseat and attempted to stand in a fully upright position.

"Since when do you have friends?" Alaric replied and then laughed as Damon frowned at his question.

Damon sauntered up to the old farmhouse, took a key from a potted plant and opened the door, gesturing for Elena to walk in.

"Do you have to be invited in?" She stopped before crossing the threshold.

"Pff, no."

"So whose house is this and why do you know where the key is and where is the owner?" Elena spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We go back a long ways, he doesn't always occupy the home so given that there is no car around I imagine he's not here. Its safe Elena, you can trust me." He breathed in her ear as he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

Elena shivered and walked into the house. It was modest; your typical farmhouse with doilies and all but seemed to be kept up. She stood in the living room, unsure of what to do next as Damon followed Alaric in the door.

"The kitchen should be well stocked, you can both grab something to eat and there are 3 bedrooms upstairs so we can all get some sleep before heading back out." Damon instructed.

"So you knew this was here and you weren't going to stop?" Alaric accused.

"No," Damon replied pointedly. "I knew this was here and I didn't think we _needed_ to stop. So I think you're next words should be 'thank you Damon.' "

"Ha, you wish." Alaric laughed and discovered the kitchen. Damon moved a bit closer to Elena after closing the front door. They both softly laughed as they heard Alaric rummaging through the fridge in the other room.

"You should eat something." Damon suggested as he pulled her into his embrace, tucking her hair behind her ears.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry. You're trying to make me fat with all this fast food." Elena softly laughed.

"Let's go upstairs." Damon said, dark lust filling his deep, blue eyes.

"But Alaric," Elena gestured to the kitchen.

"Will be fine." Damon finished and drew her into a soft kiss.

It was like they'd forgotten how this started. Twelve hours of no touching had left them suddenly desperate for each other. What started out as a soft kiss immediately intensified as Elena's tongue searched Damon's mouth, as if it had answers for all their problems.

Damon pulled away just long enough to take Elena's hand and rush them upstairs. Elena found herself suddenly lying on a large bed, covered in a flowery quilt under a ceiling fan. She had a million questions about this house and Damon's history with its owner but they were all pushed to the back of her mind as her body took over with only want. No, make that need for Damon's touch.

She watched as Damon removed his shoes and shirt but sat up on the edge of the bed and stopped him with her hands before he could remove his own jeans. He willingly moved his hands away so she could undo his fly and reach in to take hold of him. Damon let out a sigh.

"So stopping was a good idea?" Elena teased as she stroked him.

"Should have thought of this hours ago." Damon growled before capturing her lips again. He held her face as he explored every inch of her mouth with his. When Damon couldn't take much more he pulled away and pulled her shirt over her head and quickly removed her bra as well. He leaned back to admire her and she started to blush and shy away. "Don't." He began. "You're so beautiful, don't ever feel ashamed of showing me your beauty."

Elena felt tears burn at her eyes. She felt pretty most of the time, hiding behind cute clothes and perfect hair and make up but she'd never had anyone tell her she was beautiful after 12 hours in a car, smeared eye makeup, crazy hair and completely exposed.

"Every man who has looked at you and not expressed that to you is an idiot." Damon continued as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

They both knew the man he was talking about. The man they were tracking down. Suddenly Elena felt very stupid for being in this mess. Sleeping with Damon, falling in love with him actually, and not realizing that while she cared about Stefan, their relationship didn't even compare to what she had with Damon.

She sighed, tired of thinking and aching for Damon to be inside of her. She needed him; craved him. She pulled off his pants completely and stood up long enough to shimmy out of hers as well. She ran her hands over Damon's chest and moved around to grip his ass, loving the feeling of those firm cheeks in her palms. "No more talking." She whispered. "I need you."

Damon smirked. "You need me? That's a very serious statement Elena."

She laughed and looked down at Damon's evidence of his need as well. "Don't act like you don't feel the same way."

Damon's face grew serious. He wanted to tell her those three little words on his tongue but still worried she was just using him, waiting for Stefan. Instead he decided to show her how much he needed her. He pushed her back on the bed as he held himself over her, parting her legs and feeling how ready she was. He took one of her peaks in his mouth and sucked as he played with the other one.

Elena pushed back on his shoulders and whined, "Please Damon."

"Please what?" He continued teasing her chest.

"Please, no more foreplay. Make love to me." She asked as she ran her fingers greedily through his hair."

"I'd love nothing more." he replied, elated that she'd used the L word to describe the sex that occurred between them. It was such a perfect description. He'd fucked so many women he'd lost track but he couldn't remember a time like this before, a time where he'd adored a woman in bed, given himself over to her, it had to be love.

He didn't hesitate any longer. He found her core and drove into her, letting out a sigh. They felt so perfect together, like nothing could separate them. Fuck Stefan (well not anymore actually…ha, ha), what he had with Elena was so much more intense.

Elena wiggled at bit, wanting more of Damon. She needed him to be rough with her; it made her feel so alive and so wanted.

Damon took the hint and began moving inside her, propping himself up and taking her lips in a needy kiss. Elena began to whimper with pleasure. He pulled out of the kiss and took things up a notch.

"Harder." Elena begged. Damon growled, loving that she wanted more from him. He wasn't used to being encouraged to be so desperate in bed. He obliged and Elena threw her head back into the pillow. "Oh yes!" She shouted and Damon smirked, knowing that Alaric was getting an earful at the moment.

They continued for what felt like a beautiful hour, Damon pushing Elena over her mountain of pleasure time and time again until he couldn't take it any more. He had changed positions and Elena was over him, as he couldn't help but stare at her bare neck. Her blood was calling to him and he didn't even realize it when his veins popped out around his eyes and his fangs dropped down. Before he knew what had happened Elena had leaned forward, moved her hair aside and put his wrist in front of him. "At the same time." She managed to huff out.

He understood and bit his wrist as Elena pulled it into her mouth. He gripped her shoulder and sank his fangs into her and at the first pull of blood they both tumbled over the edge together. They rode out the high by greedily drinking each other in until Damon heard Elena's heart rate begin to slow. He closed the wound and pulled back as she did as well and laid her head down on his chest, too tired to roll beside him.

"That was fucking unbelievable." Damon said, running his hands over Elena's back.

"Uh huh." She breathed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm perfect." She nuzzled into his neck. "I've never felt more satisfied in my life."

A smile spread across Damon's face. He continued to let his hands roam over her body as he felt her breathing slow as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hours later Elena woke to find herself in a strange room and naked. Memories of them stopping for rest (and sex) came back to the front of her mind. She started to get out of bed to get dressed and look for a bathroom when Damon came through the door with a plate of food and cup of coffee.<p>

"Hi. Heard you wake up so I thought I'd see if you wanted something other than fast food." He smiled.

"Yes! What'd you make?"

He gave her a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon and she sat down on the bed to eat.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"A little after midnight." He replied.

"Wow, my internal clock is so messed up. I swore it would be like 8pm or something."

"Well I let you sleep a while. You needed it after all that amazing sex." He smirked.

She couldn't help but blush. He didn't mention that he'd spent the day with Alaric watching the news, catching up on all the damage Klaus and Stefan had done. Most of it had been referred to as rare animal attacks or unusual deaths but they knew better.

Elena finished eating and Damon showed her the shower. She felt fabulous after a shower and even picked out some clean clothes from a suitcase Damon had brought in. They were back on the road in under an hour and just when Elena was thinking of asking to stop again for food when Damon pulled off an exit and down a winding, tree canopied road and stopped.

"We're here." Damon said, shutting off the engine and getting out to look around.

They climbed out to explore the campsite, Damon taking Elena's hand so she didn't do something stupid or go too far.

"They're already gone." Elena breathed, shocked at herself for expecting to rescue Stefan on their first lead and just go home.

She thought she was crazy when she heard her own voice say "of course." Until Damon spun her around so they were face to face with Katherine.

"Did you really expect to find them here?" She laughed.

"We expected to find remnants of what they did so now what?" Damon asked, pulling Elena behind him.

Katherine's face grew dark. "Don't act like you can protect her from me when I've already saved her ass AND yours. You owe me."

"Which is why we're here. So what's fucking next Katherine?" Damon snarled.

"Now you help me. If I'm going to get Stefan back I have to appeal to what's left of his humanity. I need Elena to play the damsel in distress."

Elena frowned, confused and Damon yelled. "No fucking way."

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"Because, now that you've got Damon, Stefan will realize that he's meant to be with me. We're perfect together if I could just get him to see that." Katherine spat.

Damon rolled his eyes. "She has no leads. She's just following the trail of bread crumbs like we are."

"Believe what you want Damon." Katherine shrugged.

"You realize you'll never get Stefan back to his old self after all he's done. It's useless. He'll always be a monster after this." Damon replied.

"I don't want him back, Damon. I want him like this…bloodthirsty. Why do you think I turned him? THIS IS WHAT I MADE HIM FOR." She screamed and then laughed. "You've grown tame, Damon. Once upon a time you were the bloodthirsty one."

Elena caressed Damon's arm, sensing he was considering ripping Katherine's head off. She didn't want any of them getting hurt so she did her best to calm him. "Its okay, ignore her Damon. We'll get Stefan back." Elena breathed into his ear.

"You're exactly right, Elena. We will get Stefan back. But only with your help." Katherine smiled and pulled a slim video camera out of her back pocket. "So, ready for your close up Elena?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you don't think I've lost my edge. I feel like I'm a bit out of practice. I have ideas with where this is going but I don't know if we'll get there before season 3 starts and I wanted to 'finish' before then…we'll see. <strong>

**Thanks in advance for your feedback! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been working on this for a while, in between this and that for work. Sorry I've been slow. Because I'm so unpredictable I've wrapped this story up in this chapter. I figured a nice, even 10 chapters sounded good. I hope you don't hate the ending. I took some liberties with Klaus, figuring Stefan could probably get away for a bit by now so go with me on that. ;)**

**I appreciate all the comments, reviews, alerts and reads on this fic. You guys kept me going and for that I am grateful. Thanks for sticking around. :)**

**I own nothing except the words written in this fan fic. No copyright infringement intended. **

*****UPDATE*****

**I had a few reviewers draw my attention to the fact that I screwed up...this is what happens when you try to have a job, kid and a hobby. ;) I have fixed Jenna's weird resurrection in this chapter. She is no longer mentioned. Sorry about that. Perfectionist me is mortified! XOXO all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Katherine stood, camera in hand while Elena, Damon and Alaric eyed her in confusion.<p>

"So, you'll just be running and I'll follow you. Make sure you give me a good scream. Then Damon, you'll move out of the dark over there and go in for the kill. Not a real kill, pretend you're role playing." Katherine laughed to herself. "Then I'll cut. Got it?"

Damon looked at Alaric. "Has she lost her fucking mind?"

Alaric shrugged as Katherine fumed. "This WILL work, Damon." Katherine stamped her foot like a child.

Damon rolled his eyes as Elena spoke up. "So wait, you're going to _use_ me to get Stefan to just leave Klaus and you think he'll run into your arms?"

Damon stepped back, waiting for the blow. Waiting to hear Elena fight Katherine for Stefan while he was pushed into the back of everyone's mind.

"Now you're paying attention." Katherine grinned devilishly.

"And what makes you think Stefan will just be able to get away from Klaus? Don't you think he's compelling him?" Elena gawked.

"No, he doesn't need to. I was there, I saw him. He chose to do this Elena." Katherine spat.

Elena shook her head in disbelief. It couldn't be possible. Stefan would never choose to go so far off the deep end.

Alaric spoke up. "So yeah, lets say this little film of yours works. How are you gonna get Stefan to watch it? And what about Klaus?"

Damon growled. "She doesn't have the answers. She's just toying with us to get what she wants…which is Stefan."

"Isn't that what we want?" Alaric asked.

"Not exactly. We want sober Stefan; Bambi diet Stefan. We want Klaus to leave us the fuck alone. We want Katherine to drop off the face of the fucking earth." Damon growled eliciting an eye roll from Katherine. "But we DO NOT want to continue playing this game. Come on." Damon took Elena's hand and started back for his car with Alaric following closely behind.

Katherine super sped in front of Damon before Elena could blink and stopped all of them in their tracks. "I'm not asking Damon. I'm demanding you do this. You owe me." She poked at his chest with the camera.

If looks could kill Katherine would be dead, again just with Damon's stare. "Get out of my way."

"Don't make me do this the hard way, Damon." Katherine growled.

"We're done here Katherine. Thanks for Klaus' blood, thanks for being a bitch and leading me on for over a century. I have nothing more to say." Damon said trying to side step around her.

Before Damon could respond Katherine had shoved a small, wooden stake in Damon's side, causing him to gasp and fall to the ground as Elena screamed and Alaric reached for the vervain dart in his back pocket. In another flash Katherine had the dart in her hand and held it up with a sinister expression. "Looking for this?" She laughed at gave Alaric a blow to the head that knocked him unconscious.

Elena was too busy worrying over Damon to see what came next. Before she realized it Katherine's hands were on her neck and everything went black.

Hours later Elena woke up in the back seat of an unfamiliar car. She was alone and the car was stopped. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, blinking at the light shining into the backseat from the truck stop she was parked at. Suddenly everything came back to Elena's mind, the woods, Katherine's nutty plan and Damon being staked.

Elena gasped at the memory as the front door of the car opened and Katherine slid into the driver's seat. Katherine glanced at Elena in the rearview mirror. "Well hello sleeping beauty." She tossed her own hair over a shoulder and smirked. "A few more miles and we'll be at our destination."

Elena acted on impulse and began yanking on the car's door handle to try and escape.

"Its locked, but I admire your determination." Katherine said flatly.

"Where are we? What did you do with Damon?" Elena blurted out in a rush, fearing the worst.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. Damon's fine by now I'm sure. I wouldn't have staked him but he was just being so uncooperative."

Elena huffed, remembering that Katherine was insane and there was no point in talking to her. "So we're going to see Stefan then?" She asked.

"Yep, he's expecting us. I sent a text message from Damon's phone while he was otherwise engaged with that stake. Stefan thinks you're in horrible danger just a few miles from here so we should be on time." Katherine glanced at the clock on the car's dashboard as she raced down the darkened highway. "So Stefan will meet me, see you're fine and then realize I saved you and be so grateful he'll have to come away with me."

Elena furrowed her brow. "So why bother kidnapping me then? You could just meet Stefan and tell him I'm fine."

"Well I _was_ going to just video you getting hurt to lure him in but you weren't into that plan, remember?" Katherine scoffed.

Elena shook her head in silence, praying Damon was recovered by now and not far behind.

Katherine was right; they weren't far from meeting Stefan. She pulled up to an abandoned warehouse, shut off the engine and yanked Elena out of the car by her arm.

"Come on. We don't want to be late." Katherine beamed as if she was headed for a red carpet event.

Elena tried to keep up as Katherine drug her through the door of the warehouse and into a cold, dark room that appeared to be an old office of some kind. Katherine easily shoved Elena into a chair and she landed with a soft thud as she sat crookedly in the seat.

"Hmm, now how to set this up?" Katherine pondered as Elena rubbed her arm, sure it was bruised already.

"He won't believe you. No matter how good you make it appear he won't believe that _you_ saved me from anything." Elena argued.

"You know, you've got a point. I've got to make it look like you were attacked." Katherine smiled wider.

Elena shook her head, mad at herself for opening her mouth. "No. No way."

"Come on Elena, just one little bite." She said nearly crawling toward her mirror image.

Elena stood up and tried to run but Katherine was on her in a heartbeat, sinking her teeth into Elena's soft neck. Elena let out a blood-curdling scream and Katherine pulled back, wiped her mouth and laughed a bit.

"There," Katherine said admiring her work. "That's believable."

Elena held her neck, whimpering a bit. "You're crazy."

"Just one more touch." Katherine said, eyeing Elena before she backhanded her for good measure.

Elena gasped and fell to the floor as tears fell from her eyes. She felt like she was stuck in a psychotic nightmare with Katherine in the lead roll. She was about to break into a full hysterical moment when she heard Stefan's voice shout, "Elena?"

Katherine perked up and put a finger to her lips, shushing Elena. Elena continued to whimper quietly as Katherine shouted. "Stefan, we're in here."

Katherine put on her best act, pretending to worry over Elena, even helping her up as Stefan burst into the room. He was in front of the doppelganger and her victim in the blink of an eye as Elena tried to move away from Katherine.

"Elena," Stefan began, "Are you okay?"

Elena was never so happy to see him, especially since he was acting exactly like Stefan: concerned and caring. Maybe they'd been wrong, maybe he was okay. Elena found herself in Stefan's safe arms, thrilled that this journey would soon be over. She didn't care about Klaus, didn't worry about Katherine in that moment, was just happy to have Stefan back.

"What happened?" Stefan asked Katherine as he held Elena.

"I got an urgent text from Damon after I gave him the cure." She began, throwing in the fact that she was so reliable to save Damon. "Elena had gone missing. So I searched and searched and got a tip that a vampire was toting around my twin and knew it must be Elena. I tracked them here. The vampire got away." She huffed to make herself sound out of breath. "But I managed to save Elena."

Stefan squeezed Elena a little tighter. "Katherine I'm so grateful. Thank you."

Elena pulled back, sickened by the lies. "Stefan no. Katherine kidnapped me. I was with Damon trying to find you and save _you_ when she found us, staked Damon and knocked me out. She made the whole thing up."

"Oh God, he must have compelled her Stefan." Katherine said with a dramatic concern.

Stefan began petting Elena's head. "Its okay Elena. You're safe now."

"NO!" Elena shouted, furious. "We'll find Damon and Alaric and they'll tell you the truth. Look she even bit me." Elena pointed to her neck. The moment Stefan's eyes drifted down to Elena's neck she knew she was in trouble.

Stefan's fangs immediately popped out and the veins around his eyes grew dark with desire. "Elena." He began slowly, mesmerized by the blood. "You're bleeding."

"Yes," Elena began hesitantly, backing out of Stefan's arms, "Katherine bit me."

"That's awful." Stefan said, the bloodlust taking over as he stared at her neck.

"STEFAN, listen to me. Look at me. Don't do this." She began to beg.

Elena's stomach twisted as Stefan continued to move toward her in his trance and Katherine let out a sickening laugh. She backed up until she was against a cold, dirty wall. She began to softly cry, fearing the worst and begged Stefan to stop. "Stefan, please. You don't want to do this. Please, I love you."

Stefan let out a growl and smiled. "It will only hurt for a moment."

Elena cried out as Stefan's fangs descended on her open wound and just when she braced herself for more pain she heard Stefan let out a deep growl and spun around. Elena opened her eyes to see Stefan, with a wooden stake sticking out of his back. Across the room Alaric was standing with his crossbow drawn with Damon by his side. Elena's heart leapt at the sight of Damon, fully healed from Katherine's assault. In another blink Damon had staked Katherine in the leg, bringing her down to the ground as Alaric shot another stake into Stefan's abdomen.

Elena gasped watching it all unfold. In another moment Alaric had pulled out a vervain dart and plunked it in Stefan's back, knocking him unconscious after a brief howl.

Katherine was staked again in the other leg as Damon stood over her. "And to think, I was going to give you a second chance for bringing me Klaus' blood."

"I should have known better and just ran." Katherine growled.

"And next time you should aim for my heart." Damon returned.

He turned to Elena and met her gaze. "Are you okay?"

Elena nodded as Damon walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Really? Are you okay?" He asked again.

Elena shook her head as a few silent tears fell.

Damon frowned and pulled her into a hug, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. "I was so worried about you."

"I couldn't get through to him. He's too far gone." Elena said, referring to Stefan.

"I know." Damon replied, still holding her. "I was worried about that too."

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"We'll drag him back home, lock him up for a while til he becomes his whiny, moody self again. Then you two will fall back in love and all will be as it was." Damon said matter of fact.

Elena pulled back and met Damon's eyes. "What? Are you serious?"

"What? Would you rather I stake him?" He scoffed.

"No, but Damon. We're done. What I had with Stefan ended before he fell off the blood wagon. I love _you_."

Damon's heart swelled and he suddenly felt sickeningly sappy…but he loved it. "You do?"

"Yes," Elena grinned. "I do."

"I love you." Damon replied, smiling for the briefest moment before pulling Elena into a soft, but deep kiss that would have led to other things if they weren't in a dirty warehouse and if Alaric hadn't cleared his throat.

"Uh guys." Alaric interrupted. "What should I do with the vampire bitch?"

Damon turned around, still holding onto Elena, frowning again. "Stake her."

"Ok," Alaric said, moving his crossbow into aim.

"What? NO! Damon, I saved you!" Katherine shouted in protest.

"And then you staked me, knocked out my buddy and kidnapped my girlfriend. Time to die." Damon replied shrugging.

"Damon," Elena began with a warning tone as Alaric lowered his weapon.

"What? Elena. She's the devil, she tried to kill you." Damon replied.

"Yes, I know but she's Katherine." Elena said, not sure why she was suddenly sticking up for her. "She may deserve to be in a psychiatric ward but not dead."

Damon furrowed his brow at Elena. "You do realize there are no mental hospitals for the undead, right?"

Elena sighed. "Fine, but I don't want to watch." She turned her head into Damon's chest and felt him nod as Alaric raised the crossbow once again, aiming for Katherine's heart. Elena only heard her constant protest and then the thud of Alaric's stake as the room went silent.

Elena looked up at Damon, "is it over?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Damon scoffed.

"Because you were in love with her for 145 years. She turned you. She turned Stefan. She's the reason we're both here." Elena sighed.

"I love you. Katherine was in my past and I'm thrilled to be out from under her evil spell, if you will. We deserve a few centuries of happiness without the bitch." He gave Elena a half-smile.

"Centuries?" Elena clarified.

"We'll talk later. Right now Alaric and I have to get your ex-boyfriend into the trunk of my car." Damon said, letting go of Elena and walking over to Stefan's unconscious body.

"Don't say it like that." Elena whined.

"Oh, I think that has a nice ring to it actually. I think that'll be his new nickname: The Ex-Boyfriend." Damon beamed as Elena rolled her eyes.

Things were a mess but they were slowly being put back together. There would be no more sun and moon curses. No more talk of deadly werewolves or doppelgangers. They would go back to normal…for Mystic Falls, that is.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Mystic Falls a few days later…<em>

Elena opened her eyes and blinked as sunlight streamed through the curtains of her window. She was home, safe and sound in her bed. She heard the shower in her bathroom turn on and figured Jeremy was starting his day. She stretched and realized someone else was sharing her bed. She turned over to greet her boyfriend with a smile, beaming even more when she saw those beautiful blue eyes smile back at her.

"Hello beautiful." Damon kissed her forehead.

"Morning." Elena happily hummed.

"Sleep well?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded. "You?"

"Eh, not bad."

"Not bad?" Elena asked.

"Well, your bed leaves a bit to be desired. At least when I'm used to sleeping in my soft, luxurious, expensive, California king-size bed." He explained.

"We'll be able to stay at your house soon. Once Stefan calms down and isn't constantly screaming in agony we'll have plenty of nights together, in your bed." She returned.

Damon smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Have I mentioned that I'm in love with you?"

Elena smiled and shook her head. "Not today."

"Well I am." He said, pulling her in once again, their lips dancing in the morning light.

They lay in bed as long as they could, enjoying each other without any interruptions. Enjoying the fact that their day held no fear of the supernatural but only plans for school, time with friends and more time with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. Hope you liked it. I wanted to set it up to somewhat align with what I 'think' the CW will be doing with TVD this fall. This could lead to a sequel to follow along with this season's shows or not…we'll see. <strong>

**Oh and killing Katherine was hard for me. I like her; I love what she brings to the show even if she is a pain the ass. And I figure Stefan is in for a serious detox down the road so there you have it.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**P.S. Am I the only one who has watched the new promo for season 3 like a million times?**


End file.
